Bitter Fault
by byunpies
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak dapat menyisihkan waktu sedetikpun dari pertengkaran mereka untuk menyadari bahwa keegoisan mereka akan berimbas pada segala hal—terutama pada batin Jongin dan Sehun. [exo fic; chansoo; brother!kaihun; slight!lubaek, krisho; married-life; chapters; bxb; END]
1. Chapter 1

"Empat kali lima?"

"Nggg…" Sehun berpikir keras. "Duapuluh."

"Lima kali lima?"

"Nggg…" Sehun mulai meragu, ditaruhnya telunjuk di dagu. "Ti-tigapuluh…"

"Duapuluh." Jongin menyahut memperbaiki.

"Eh iya, duapuluh." Dan dijawab adiknya dengan percaya diri.

Jongin mengerang. "Aish, duapuluh lima, Sehun!" Pipi Sehun dicubitnya, antara gemas dan kesal. "Ulang lagi ya. Satu kali lima?"

"Li—eh, papa!"

Suara pagar terbuka dan deru mobil yang sangat familiar terdengar, membuat Sehun melompat ke arah pintu dan Jongin mengerang lagi. "Ya ampun, dasar si Sehun ini!"

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Chanyeol yang masuk dengan wajah lelah, tapi raut lelah itu segera tergantikan dengan raut sumringah saat anak bungsunya menerjang kaki panjangnya untuk langsung bergelayut manja. "Papa, papa! Papa bawa apa buat Sehun?"

"Sehun! Hapalanmu belum selesai!"

Teriakan kesal kakak lelakinya tak diindahkan oleh si bungsu, yang sekarang sedang sibuk menggerayangi kantong plastik yang dibawa papanya dan langsung menjerit nyaring. "Wah, es krim!"

Chanyeol membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil jaket dan tas kerjanya sementara ia duduk di hadapan Jongin, memperhatikan anak-anaknya yang mulai berebut kantong plastik yang dipegang Sehun. "Bagi dua dengan hyungmu, ya."

"Eh! Tidak boleh makan es krim malam-malam." Mendengar titah sang mama, Jongin buru-buru berlari ke kulkas untuk menyimpan jatah es krimnya sebelum disita, namun Sehun yang keras kepala masih memegang es krimnya dengan keberatan. "Sehun sayang, simpan es krimmu untuk besok. Tuh, seperti hyungmu."

Sehun berkaca-kaca, menatap papanya meminta pembelaan. "Papa…"

Chanyeol tergelak, tahu kalau ia tidak bisa mengelak dari permintaan bungsu kesayangannya. "Yah… Tidak apa-apa deh, kalau sekali-kali."

Pembelaan itu membuat Sehun berteriak "Hore!" yang nyaring sekali dan Jongin langsung melesat mengambil kembali jatah es krimnya di kulkas, dibawa ke dekat adiknya dan mereka segera menikmatinya dengan khidmat. Semuanya terlihat bahagia—kecuali sang mama yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Papa ini bagaimana? Bawa es krim malam-malam, disuruh makan sekarang juga." Melihat Chanyeol yang malah tertawa, Kyungsoo beralih pada anak-anaknya dengan wajah dibuat-buat kesal. "Ya sudah, pokoknya mama tidak mau tahu kalau kalian sakit."

"Eits, kalian dengar itu? Harus makan yang benar supaya tidak sakit, ya." Jongin dan Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan tidak peduli, membuat papa mereka semakin tertawa. "Jangan cuek begitu, dong. Nanti mama marah-marah." Ucapannya itu berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan cubitan ringan dari Kyungsoo di pinggang.

Melihat kesempatan untuk curhat, Jongin mengadu. "Papa! Sehun bandel, tidak mau menghapal perkalian lima."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi ketika dilihatnya si bungsu melemparkan stik es krimnya ke wajah kakaknya dengan kesal karena di adukan. "Sehun jangan begitu! Es krimmu sudah habis, kan? Ayo, lanjutkan hapalanmu dengan kakakmu." Anak itu terlihat keberatan dan akan menangis, jadi mamanya langsung turun tangan. "Kalau begitu Sehun tidak usah dibelikan es krim lagi, ya, papa." Kalimat itu membuat Sehun merengek dan Jongin tertawa puas, merasa dibela.

Begitulah keluarga ini.

Sehun, kesayangan sang papa, selalu dimanja sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi berisik dan menyebalkan—namun tidak pernah ada yang sanggup memarahinya karena keceriaannya yang terkadang sangat hiper dan ekspresif justru terlalu manis dan lucu. Dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang terlalu percaya diri dan arogan, dan itulah alasan mengapa ia selalu menjadi pemimpin di semua perkumpulan teman-teman bermainnya—juga alasan dibalik keberaniannya mengganggu kakak lelakinya yang hanya terpaut setahun itu.

Jongin, sebagai anak lelaki, terlalu dekat dengan mamanya. Dia suka memasak, suka mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, suka mengerjakan segala hal yang bisa membuatnya terus bersama dengan sang mama, membuat ia jauh lebih apik dibanding adiknya yang sembrono dan berantakan. Sikap kalem dan pendiamnya membuat adiknya dengan leluasa dapat menjahilinya setiap hari—meski sering marah, Jongin sesungguhnya tidak pernah keberatan dengan sikap adiknya—tapi selain itu, ia agak sedikit menjadi kaku dan introvert, menjadikannya kesulitan bergaul dengan orang luar.

Selain itu, yang berperan paling besar adalah sang kepala keluarga dan istrinya.

Chanyeol bukan orang yang gila kerja dan Kyungsoo juga bukan tipe yang hanya berdiam diri di rumah, membuat mereka terlalu rajin berinteraksi dengan anak-anak mereka. Chanyeol yang terkadang terlalu memanjakan dan Kyungsoo yang terkadang terlalu melarang, akhirnya membuat satu kesatuan yang seimbang.

Secara keseluruhan, semuanya terlalu baik dan sempurna bagi mereka, membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Ya, begitulah seharusnya mereka sejak awal dan seterusnya.

Namun segalanya berubah drastis setelah beberapa waktu.

Sikap hiperaktif Sehun lama kelamaan terkikis dan dia menjelma menjadi remaja kaku yang tidak tahu caranya berekspresi.

Berkebalikan dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang sebelumnya sulit bergaul, justru remajanya menemukan tempat pelarian yang bagus—ia akhirnya berkawan dengan pergaulan bebas.

Tidak, tidak ada lagi yang dapat di salahkan selain orang tua mereka.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang lama kelamaan menjadi terlalu sensitif dan intensitas pertengkaran mereka yang mulai melebihi batas normal akhirnya tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

Kemudian mereka mulai sering bertengkar di hadapan anak-anak mereka.

Tidak, tidak ada lagi yang dapat disalahkan selain stress anak-anak mereka yang muncul terlalu dini diakibatkan orang tua mereka sendiri.

Memang tidak ada satupun pernikahan yang sempurna, namun puncaknya adalah ini:

 _Ketika mereka menyadari bahwa masing-masing diri mereka merasa jenuh—_

 _Tetapi menutupinya dengan mulai saling menyalahkan._

* * *

 **Bitter Fault  
byunpies storyline**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!**

Contain **ChanSoo as married couple** with **KaiHun as brothers** and lil'bit **LuBaek**.

Contain **bxb** and **m-preg.**

 **If you don't like it, don't read it.**.

.

.

.

 **[Chapter 1]**

* * *

"Maafkan saya." Chanyeol membungkuk berkali-kali. Jongin dengan tubuh babak belur di sebelahnya hanya berdiri tanpa terlihat peduli, membuat Chanyeol mendorong kasar punggungnya supaya membungkuk juga. "Saya menjamin anak ini akan melaksanakan hukuman yang Anda berikan."

Jongin menepis tangan papanya dengan kasar—tidak sudi memohon maaf. Melihat gelagat mereka yang tidak mengenakkan, guru yang memanggil Chanyeol ke sekolah itu mempersilakan mereka keluar. Chanyeol berjalan keluar dengan marah, diseretnya tangan Jongin yang langsung meronta.

Ketika mereka diluar, terlihat Sehun yang sudah menunggu dengan wajah tegang.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi melihat anak bungsunya tidak berada di kelas seperti yang seharusnya. "Kembali ke kelasmu."

"Papa," Seolah tidak mendengar ucapan papanya, Sehun mencicit. "Tangan hyung sakit—"

"Diam, Sehun. Ini bukan urusanmu." Sang papa menatapnya garang, mencoba membuatnya pergi. Namun wajah Sehun yang semakin memelas akhirnya membuat pegangannya di tangan penuh lebam si sulung yang langsung menatapnya nyalang, membuatnya makin meradang. "Kau, masuk ke mobil. Sekarang."

"Atas hak apa kau memerintahku?"

"Jongin, papa tidak main-main. Cepat masuk ke mobil!"

Jongin terlihat enggan dan hendak membantah, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Remaja laki-laki itu melontarkan tatapan pedas pada papanya sebelum dia berbalik untuk pergi dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Sehun langsung berlari mengikuti kakaknya, tapi dia ditarik papanya menjauh.

"Mau apa?!"

"I-ikut hyung." Suara Sehun tenggelam, menatap papanya dengan penuh harap. Sedangkan kakak laki-laki Sehun berbalik lagi demi melihat apa yang dilakukan papa dan adiknya.

"Buat apa mengikuti hyung kriminalmu itu?! Masuk ke kelas!" Suara papanya terlalu keras dan Sehun khawatir kalau-kalau ada yang menonton mereka sedari tadi, meski koridor kantor BK yang sepi membuat mereka tidak menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang.

Menyadari tidak ada yang melihat mereka, anak itu menyentak tangan papanya yang masih mencengkeram lengannya dan dia langsung berlari menuju kakaknya.

"SEHUN!"

Seragam belakang Sehun dicengkeram papanya dengan penuh amarah, membuat pemiliknya menjerit—dan Jongin langsung berjalan mendekat dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "JANGAN." Dia menuding ke papanya, wajahnya merah padam. "JANGAN sekali-kali berani menyakiti adikku!"

"Kurang ajar!" Cengkeramannya di seragam si bungsu terlepas. Chanyeol menatap anak sulungnya yang balas menatapnya dengan menantang. "Mempunyai anak kriminal sepertimu-lah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku sakit!"

Mata Jongin berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. "Tega sekali mengatai anak sendiri sebagai kriminal!"

"Lalu? Apalagi yang patut disebut untuk tukang berkelahi sepertimu? Apalagi alasanmu kali ini?! Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi pembunuh!"

"Papa!" Sehun menyela dengan ketakutan. "Papa, itu bukan salah hyung!" Mereka masih terlalu sibuk bertukar tatapan penuh amarah untuk mendengarkannya. Sehun panik dan dia mulai berteriak dengan nyaring. "Hyung hanya membelaku! Orang-orang itu yang—"

"DIAM, SEHUN!"

Bersamaan dengan bentakan Jongin yang membuat Sehun langsung terdiam ketakutan, pukulan itu datang dari sang papa.

Sehun terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi.

"Jangan pernah membawa adikmu dalam kegilaanmu, Jongin." Chanyeol marah, begitu marah dengan perilaku anak sulungnya itu yang sekarang sudah terduduk akibat pukulannya yang penuh emosi.

"Tidak tahu, ya?" Jongin menyeringai. "Sehun kan sudah gila karena kalian."

Chanyeol memukul sulungnya lagi.

Lalu Sehun akhirnya menjerit.

Chanyeol hampir melemparkan pukulan lagi pada Jongin, tapi melihat anak bungsunya yang mulai menangis ketakutan, ia menggertakkan gigi demi menahan amarah dan beranjak.

"Dalam lima menit." Perintahnya pada anak sulungnya yang sudah berdiri kembali dan sedang mendelik padanya dengan penuh kemarahan, atau malah benci—hatinya perih melihat Jongin yang menatapnya seakan ia bukan ayahnya sendiri, namun emosi yang lebih mendominasi perasaannya saat ini. "Dalam lima menit kau harus sudah ada di mobilku. Sehun, pergi ke kelasmu. Jangan sampai aku yang menyeret kalian semua."

Lalu Chanyeol pergi.

Ketika tubuh menjulang papanya akhirnya menghilang di ujung koridor, Jongin dengan wajah berdarah-darah langsung beringsut mendekati Sehun yang masih menangis di tempatnya.

"Sssh." Jongin menyentuh bahu adiknya, membuat tangisnya semakin kencang. "Sayang… Sudah, jangan menangis. Maaf, ya, maaf."

"Tapi—tapi itu bukan salah hyung—"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Seluruh tubuhnya sakit bukan main ketika Sehun berusaha memeluknya, tapi Jongin hanya membalas pelukannya. "Pokoknya diam saja. Jangan bilang apa-apa, mengerti?"

Gerakan Sehun yang gelisah memperlihatkan kalau dia keberatan. "Kalau kau bilang pada papa, semuanya hanya akan mempersulitmu, Sehun."

Sehun hanya sesegukkan. Tapi terdiamnya dia artinya mengiyakan, dan Jongin mengusap wajah basah adiknya dengan sayang.

"Bersihkan wajahmu dan kembali ke kelas." Perintah itu membuat Sehun melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya yang keberatan penuh air mata dan Jongin mengusapnya dengan tersenyum getir, pura-pura tidak melihat ekspresi tidak rela itu. "Aku duluan, ya."

* * *

Chanyeol tidak berbicara apa-apa selama ia di mobil bersama anak sulungnya, pun ketika mereka sampai di rumah dan Jongin langsung masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

Ia melangkah masuk dengan berat. Mengingat bagaimana rumah ini adalah satu-satunya tempat bernaung paling nyaman untuknya dulu, namun entah sejak kapan telah menjadi pilihan terakhirnya untuk berlabuh.

Emosi yang tadinya sudah padam mendadak tersulut kembali ketika ia melihat satu sosok berbusana rapi yang sedang duduk berselonjor di sofa dengan santai memainkan ponselnya. Busana yang terlalu mewah untuk dipakai bekerja, Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu. Terlebih suara berat dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan itu jelas-jelas menyuarakan bahwa suaminya itu tidak menyukai apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

"Kupikir Jongin pulang sendiri." Kyungsoo berkutat dengan ponselnya lagi. "Ternyata denganmu."

Chanyeol tampak tak suka dengan peralihan topik tersebut. "Kutanya, mau kemana?"

"Kenapa kau harus tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku harus tahu!" Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh diliputi emosi yang hebat, sementara sikap istrinya tidak membantu sama sekali. "Ini jam kerjamu, kenapa kau masih disini? Lalu ada apa dengan baju itu, seperti bukan mau pergi bekerja saja!"

 _Kemana dia akan pergi dengan baju sebagus itu?_ Berbagai spekulasi negatif bermunculan dalam benak Chanyeol tanpa dapat ditahan. _Dengan siapa dia akan bertemu?_ Dan reaksi istrinya pada ucapannya barusan kemudian memperkuat dugaan negatifnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri. Ditatapnya laki-laki tegap berbalut seragam kerja itu tepat di mata. "Ha, lalu sekarang, memangnya kau sedang apa?" Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk ditaruh di pinggang, sementara dagunya diangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Kenapa kau disini, bukannya di kantor? Membolos? Seperti anak-anak saja."

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyukai Kyungsoo dalam mode sombongnya. "Aku memenuhi panggilan dari sekolah karena anak berandalmu itu!"

Mendadak terdengar suara lagu metal dari kamar Jongin yang dengan sengaja disetel kencang-kencang, dengan empunya kamar yang berteriak-teriak kesetanan mengikuti lirik lagu tersebut.

Tapi isyarat terang-terangan tersebut tidak membuat orang tuanya berhenti saling memaki.

Kyungsoo tersulut. Topik tentang Jongin selalu membuatnya emosional. Dan suaminya tidak pernah _lagi_ memperlakukan sulungnya itu seperti yang seharusnya seorang ayah lakukan. "Itu karena kau tidak pernah memperhatikannya! Berhenti mengatai Jongin berandal!"

"Apalagi yang bisa di katakan pada tukang berkelahi seperti itu? Sampai membuatku datang ke sekolah. Memalukan!"

"Kau tidak tahu saja nilai bungsumu yang semakin hancur, absennya yang parah. Aku yang selalu dipanggil gurunya, tapi aku tidak pernah protes apa-apa!" Kyungsoo berpikir anak-anaknya hanya dalam fase remaja yang nakal, yang suatu waktu nanti kenakalan itu akan terhapus dengan sendirinya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir sama sepertinya.

"Itu karena dia selalu bersama kakaknya. Katakan pada Jongin untuk tidak mempengaruhi perilaku Sehunku!"

Kyungsoo sudah nyaris menangis. "Jangan melampiaskan amarahmu pada anakmu sendiri, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol nyaris membentak lagi apabila dia tidak melihat satu siluet di depan pintu.

Sehun berdiri mematung, tampak telah menyaksikan hampir seluruh pertengkaran orangtuanya barusan.

"M-maaf…" Bungsunya itu menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. "Aku pusing, jadi disuruh pulang cepat… Eh… m-maafkan aku…"

Chanyeol berusaha mengatakan sesuatu untuk berdalih, namun Sehun telah tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke kamar Jongin. Sedetik kemudian lagu metal yang berisik itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh tangisan Sehun, yang meski tampaknya sudah berusaha ditahan-tahan, tetap saja terdengar pilu hingga keluar kamar.

Hening sesaat. Kyungsoo, dengan wajah merah dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, langsung beranjak pergi ke dapur.

Isakan Sehun lambat laun semakin keras.

Chanyeol, diliputi rasa bersalah yang mendalam, tidak kuasa untuk tidak mengintip sedikit.

Dilihatnya Sehun, masih dalam balutan seragam sekolah, telungkup di atas kasur Jongin dengan rambut acak-acakan. Bahu anak itu berguncang sesekali, terlihat dia masih sesegukkan meski suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar lagi.

Chanyeol hampir saja melangkah masuk untuk memeluk dan menenangkannya, kalau saja Jongin tidak menghadangnya di pintu dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk pergi.

"Tolong," Jongin berbisik, suaranya rendah dan tertahan namun tajam—begitu pula dengan tatapannya. "Terserah kalian mau bertengkar sesuka hati, aku tidak peduli. Tapi tolong, jangan ganggu adikku."

Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah harus marah atau menangis atas perlakuan anak sulungnya itu.

Namun tentu saja—ia tahu dengan pasti, alasan anak bungsunya menangis setiap hari seperti itu adalah karena pertengkarannya.

 _Karena papanya yang tak becus ini._

Karena itu, dengan hati perih luar biasa, ditinggalkannya lagi rumah untuk kembali bekerja.

"Aku akan lembur," gumamnya dengan pura-pura acuh pada Kyungsoo yang menangis di meja makan. "Tidak usah menyisakan makan malam buatku."

 _Dipaksanya diri sendiri sibuk bekerja, hanya untuk menghilangkan seluruh kepenatan di rumah._

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian mobil Chanyeol dengan kecewa.

"Ya—maaf." Berusaha mengendalikan suaranya yang bergetar, Kyungsoo menyusut airmatanya. Tangannya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Chanyeol masih sibuk sekali. Anak-anak pulang cepat, sepertinya sakit. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka sendirian."

Hening sebentar sebelum suara lembut Baekhyun terdengar dari seberang. _"Aku mengerti. Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi disana, kan?"_

"Iya." Kyungsoo tahu kalau Baekhyun selalu dapat menangkap nada palsunya, tapi ia tetap saja berbohong. "Tidak ada yang terjadi. Hanya sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku akan menemuimu bila semuanya sudah selesai."

" _Kau tahu, Soo? Kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menggumam sebelum menutup teleponnya. "Terima kasih. Sekali lagi, selamat atas pernikahanmu, pengantin baru."

Hari ini hari pernikahan Baekhyun.

Setelah sekian tahun yang benar-benar lama serta jatuh bangun yang banyak menguras airmata, akhirnya Luhan melamar sahabat terdekatnya itu.

Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling berbahagia mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar semangat—dia sudah menyiapkan busana terbaiknya, jas terbaik Chanyeol, dan pakaian terbaik anak-anaknya untuk mereka pakai di hari penting ini bahkan sejak jauh-jauh hari ketika Baekhyun mengabarinya tentang pernikahan itu.

Ia telah mengambil cuti, mengenakan bajunya sejak pagi, dan menunggu anak-anaknya pulang supaya mereka dapat pergi bersama. Kyungsoo memperkirakan Chanyeol akan langsung menyusul mereka sepulang kerja karena Luhan juga mengirimkan undangan resmi padanya.

Tapi ternyata Chanyeol dan Jongin pulang lebih cepat.

Dan ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol bertanya padanya, "Mau kemana?" Kyungsoo semerta-merta terpukul—segera teringat kembali akan perang dingin yang telah mereka jalani lima tahun belakangan.

Chanyeol sepertinya lupa akan hari apa ini, atau dia hanya pura-pura lupa dan tidak peduli.

Padahal Baekhyun sangat berarti bagi Kyungsoo. Padahal sahabat baiknya itu sangat berarti baginya dan pernikahan yang telah ditunggu lama ini adalah momen terbaik Baekhyun, yang Kyungsoo berharap dialah orang pertama yang akan datang menghadirinya.

Tapi Kyungsoo justru sama sekali tidak dapat hadir disana.

Karena anak-anaknya yang menangis oleh pertengkaran mereka.

Karena Chanyeol,

 _yang telah luar biasa berubah._

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal dan menangis.

* * *

 _ **i want to make it in oneshoot, but it were too long.**_

 _ **just a few chapter again, hehe.**_

 **To Be Continued—**

 **Sukabumi, 21.05.2018  
byunpies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bitter Fault  
byunpies storyline**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!**

Contain **ChanSoo as married couple** with **KaiHun as brothers** and lil'bit **LuBaek**.

Contain **bxb** and **m-preg.**

 **If you don't like it, don't read it.**

.

.

.

 **[Chapter 2]**

* * *

Jongin dan Sehun duduk berdampingan dengan kaku di meja makan, menunggu dalam keheningan. Sama sekali tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari sepasang kakak adik yang selalu menempel itu—bahkan untuk bergerak barang sesentipun mereka terlihat enggan.

Situasi yang dapat dimaklumi, mengingat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol baru saja bertengkar hebat di hadapan mereka.

Kyungsoo mematikan kompor. Meletakkan seiris _cheesesteak_ panas di piring kedua anaknya masing-masing.

"Spesial sekali." Jongin mengamati isi piringnya dan menyeletuk datar. Kyungsoo mengulum senyum, menambahkan sesendok _salad_ kentang dengan kacang polong di piring mereka.

"Luhan-ahjussi menelepon Sehun." Jongin lanjut berbicara, terlihat tidak peduli meski tak ada seorangpun yang menyahut ucapannya. "Dia mengatakan pada kami untuk cepat sembuh agar kita bisa cepat-cepat menemui mereka."

Kyungsoo menarik kursi. Tubuh kecilnya didudukkan di hadapan kedua anak remaja yang memiliki tubuh diatas rata-rata itu dengan senyum masih terpajang.

 _Pertumbuhan mereka yang pesat benar-benar cetakan ayahnya._

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi kesana, Ma?"

Jongin tahu dibalik senyuman itu, ibunya sedang sedih. Dia tahu makan malam spesial ini disiapkan sejak lama untuk merayakan pernikahan sahabat ibunya.

Dia juga tahu ibunya membuat alibi palsu untuk absennya keluarga mereka dalam pernikahan itu— _dengan menggunakan ia dan Sehun sebagai tamengnya_.

Kyungsoo meraih gelas dan mengisinya dengan botol _wine_ di atas meja. _Wine_ kesukaan Chanyeol. "Papamu punya janji mendadak. Kita tidak bisa pergi tanpanya," Seolah mereka memang sudah merencanakan kehadiran pada acara tersebut bersama dan terpaksa menundanya.

Tapi Jongin juga tahu.

Ayahnya tidak mengingat hari ini sama sekali.

"Papa… tidak pulang?"

Itu suara Sehun. Lirih dan pelan, dengan nada takut seolah sewaktu-waktu dia akan dimarahi bila menggunakan suara setingkat lebih tinggi saja.

"Sepertinya lembur lagi." Chanyeol selalu lembur sejak hubungan mereka mulai merenggang _dan dia akan selalu lembur_. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya, ia pura-pura lebih tertarik memperhatikan bagaimana anak sulungnya membantu memotongkan daging di piring Sehun. "Jongin, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Jongin menyuap sepotong daging beserta _salad_ nya dan mengecap-kecap rasanya. "Begitu saja."

"Kalau Sehun?"

Sehun hanya mengunyah dalam diam. Wajah sembabnya kaku, tidak terlihat ingin menjawab. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Bungsunya yang dulu begitu berisik dan usil berubah pasif luar biasa. Bila beruntung, Kyungsoo hanya dapat mendengar sepatah dua patah dari mulutnya—itupun pendek-pendek dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kakak kalemnya yang menjadi ganas dan dapat meledak kapan saja seperti bom waktu.

"Ma, tidak makan?"

Suara berat Jongin memecah keheningan lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Mama sudah kenyang."

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menelan apapun bila dia mulai membayangkan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah makan malam di rumah lagi.

Diamatinya Jongin yang dengan senang hati memindahkan semua keju dari piringnya ke piring adiknya. Sehun suka sekali keju, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Masa kecil mereka dipenuhi dengan perkelahian untuk memperebutkan potongan keju terakhir.

Melihat si sulung yang begitu menyayangi adiknya bahkan dalam situasi rumah yang begitu hancur seperti ini, membuat Kyungsoo setidaknya merasa lega.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sikap-sikap nakal mereka.

Anak-anaknya yang berubah drastis seolah sedang menyuarakan protes pada orangtua mereka itu adalah salahnya.

 _Sikap Chanyeol dan hubungan mereka yang mulai berubah pun—mungkin adalah salahnya._

"Kalian tahu," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa dia harus mengatakan ini. "Apapun yang terjadi, Papa dan Mama tetap menyayangi kalian."

Hening sesaat. Jongin dan Sehun berhenti mengunyah. Yang sulung mengangkat wajah, menatap _obsidian_ gelap ibunya yang terlihat lelah.

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi, Ma."

 _Ya._ Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, berusaha agar setidaknya senyum tersebut dapat menenangkan hati kedua anaknya. _Ia juga berharap begitu._

* * *

Luhan menanyakan kondisi anak-anaknya. Bertanya apakah mereka baik-baik saja karena Sehun terus-terusan menangis di telepon dan Jongin terdengar gusar luar biasa.

Pria itu bukannya tidak tahu kondisi rumah tangga keluarga Park yang tengah genting. Selalu bersama-sama dengan rekan kerjanya Chanyeol, yang notabene adalah suami dari sahabat baik sang kekasih—sekarang istrinya, membuat Luhan tahu betul keadaan mereka. Ia hanya khawatir; kekacauan itu pastinya mempengaruhi kesehatan akal semua orang. Hal sepele yang bahkan hanya seperti satu butir debu pun akan membuat sang kepala keluarga dan istrinya tersebut dengan mudah tersandung hebat.

"Kau tidak boleh gegabah, Park." Akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga. Kekhawatiran Baekhyun yang selalu diungkit-ungkitnya setiap hari, akhirnya Luhan sampaikan juga pada Chanyeol. Iris madu Luhan menatap prihatin—seolah menyuarakan pengertian akan alasan dibalik seluruh kegalauan dan kebimbangan sang ayah. "Kau harus bertahan. Demi anak-anakmu."

Ya, dia juga tahu itu. Dia tahu tentang itu lebih baik dari siapapun.

Chanyeol pulang ke rumah sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya dengan harapan keadaan akan jadi lebih baik, hanya untuk mendapati setelan jas yang digantung di samping meja kerjanya.

Jas terbaik yang tidak akan dipakai Chanyeol bila bukan untuk acara yang benar-benar istimewa.

Jas yang sengaja di letakkan di tempat yang tidak semestinya itu—merupakan sebuah isyarat tidak langsung dari istrinya. Kyungsoo berusaha mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang ia pikir ia lupa.

Tapi _—Chanyeol tidak lupa_. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa raut sumringah istrinya saat ia mengabarkan kabar gembira itu setengah tahun yang lalu? Bagaimana dia bisa lupa keberisikan Luhan saat pria itu terus merongrongnya dan Kyungsoo untuk menjadi _best-man_ mereka?

Dia hanya lupa bagaimana caranya untuk menatap Kyungsoo tanpa harus merasa _tersengat_ , lupa sejak kapan hubungan mereka mulai terasa… _asing_.

 _Dia bahkan dapat melupakan pernikahan teman baiknya bila itu karena Kyungsoo._

Tindak-tanduk istrinya itu memang selalu arogan. Bahkan dengan tubuh mungil seperti itu, dia selalu terlihat tangguh dan kuat. Chanyeol tahu keangkuhan itulah yang menjadi pesona seorang Kyungsoo, keangkuhan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut, keangkuhan itulah yang membuat mereka dapat melangkah dalam jenjang yang lebih tinggi,

 _Dan keangkuhan itulah yang menyeret mereka saling menjauh hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini._

 _Obsidian_ gelap yang dulu begitu berbinar-binar semangat, sekarang hanya menatapnya dengan menuntut dan arogan. Manik penuh keangkuhan itu akan selalu memancing amarahnya timbul—bila tidak sedang mengeluarkan airmata. Melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu menawan dalam pakaian mewahnya seakan memaksa Chanyeol untuk memikirkan ulang semuanya.

 _Kapan terakhir kali Kyungsoo memakai sesuatu khusus untuknya?_

 _Kapan terakhir kali Kyungsoo tersenyum untuknya?_

 _Kapan terakhir kali Kyungsoo memasak untuknya?_

 _Bahkan kapan terakhir kali—ia bercumbu dengannya—?_

Pikiran tak menentu itu membuatnya diliputi kemarahan tanpa batas.

Menyadari perang dingin tanpa alasan jelas yang mereka lakukan telah begitu lama, hingga ia melupakan sejak kapan tepatnya genderang itu ditabuh. Perasaan mereka menghilang bersama seluruh gairah dan kenangan yang perlahan-lahan meluruh.

Semuanya terlihat abu-abu bagi Chanyeol, semua yang dia lakukan hanya sekadar memenuhi kewajiban yang tidak ia inginkan. Rasanya tidak ada satupun hal yang membuatnya bahagia.

Semua bahagia yang ia dapat, semuanya, terasa semu.

Dia lelah.

Chanyeol lelah dengan semuanya.

 _Bahkan lelah itu muncul hanya dengan berada dalam rumahnya sendiri._

"Papa," Suara lirih Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar.

Ayahnya tersentak dari lamunan, melihat satu siluet yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri diam di depan pintu kamarnya, menatapnya dengan sedih.

Mungkin hanya Sehun, si bungsu kesayangannya, yang masih memperlakukannya seperti saat keadaan rumah mereka belum sekacau ini. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah memasakkannya apa-apa lagi sejak beberapa bulan belakangan—sejak Chanyeol memutuskan untuk selalu pulang larut dan berhenti menyantap makan malam dirumah.

"Ya?" Chanyeol mendengarkan penuh antisipasi. Tidak biasanya Sehun mengajak ia bicara pertama kali. Tapi bungsunya itu hanya terdiam sebentar untuk kemudian menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak jadi," gumamnya berat seperti dipaksa menelan kalimatnya kembali, sebelum ia berbalik dan masuk ke kamar lagi. "Selamat malam, Pa."

Meski begitu, Chanyeol sudah tahu hanya dengan melihatnya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang ada dalam benak kesayangannya—yang tidak dapat anak itu sampaikan.

Chanyeol hanya tidak mau menyadari tatapan terluka Sehun yang selalu mengatakannya dengan jelas.

 _Papa, tolong jangan bertengkar lagi._

 _Jangan bertengkar dengan Mama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku._

* * *

"Kau terlihat kacau."

Adalah tiga kata pertama yang Baekhyun lontarkan ketika Kyungsoo mengunjungi kediaman Xi.

"Ada apa, Kyung?" Tangan mungil itu membantu Kyungsoo menggantung _coat_ nya yang sedikit basah. Diluar sedang dingin luar biasa. Salju pertama baru saja turun.

 _Hingga beberapa tahun yang lalu, setiap salju pertama turun, mereka berempat akan berkumpul di halaman. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol akan tertawa-tawa mengamati kedua anak mereka saling melempar gumpalan salju._

Yang ditanya mendengus pelan, mengibaskan ujung lengan _sweater_ nya yang basah. "Kenapa bertanya begitu? Aku hanya ingin melihat pengantin baru."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Dihelanya sang tamu ke sofa tengah. "Sebentar, ya. Aku buatkan minuman dulu."

Kyungsoo duduk dengan manis, memperhatikan sekeliling rumah mungil yang baru dibangun itu. Warna cokelat muda dan putih yang mendominasi seluruh ruangan dengan perabotan kayu sederhana namun berkelas benar-benar mencirikan khas dari seorang Luhan.

Baekhyun kembali dengan dua cangkir besar cokelat hangat. "Tidak membawa Jongin dan Sehun?"

"Mereka sekolah," Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak tahu apakah kedua anaknya benar-benar berangkat dalam cuaca seperti ini—ia telah meninggalkan rumah sejak sebelum mereka terbangun.

 _Tapi meskipun mereka membolos atau bahkan berkelahi lagi, sesungguhnya Kyungsoo sudah terlalu penat untuk peduli._

"Mana Luhan?" Kyungsoo berharap pertanyaan itu dapat mengalihkan sahabatnya itu dari seluruh pertanyaan yang mungkin menumpuk dalam benaknya—paling tidak sejenak.

"Mengurus beberapa surat." Iris _sapphire_ Baekhyun mengamati jari-jari mungil Kyungsoo yang menggenggam cangkirnya dengan gemetaran. Hari ini memang benar-benar dingin. _Atau memang hatinya-lah yang sejak lama telah dingin,_ Baekhyun tidak tahu. "Sedikit repot, memang. Bulan madu kami jadi harus ditunda. Harusnya dia langsung mengurus surat-surat itu sebelum menikah, seperti Chanyeol dulu."

Kyungsoo tertawa dipaksakan.

 _Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol berada dirumah sebelum senja._

"Kau tidak bekerja,"

Baekhyun melontarkan ucapan sembari mengaduk cokelatnya. Itu bukan pertanyaan. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Jumlah orang di penerbit sedang lebih dari cukup. Tidak masalah kalau aku mengambil jatah cuti tahunan sekarang." _Untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan menangis._ "Jika butuh, mereka akan menghubungiku."

"Tapi kau saja tidak pernah menghubunginya meski butuh."

Mata bulat itu membesar bingung. "Siapa?"

"Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Kau tidak pernah mencoba berbicara dengan Chanyeol meski kalian membutuhkannya." Baekhyun memperjelas yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan. Tanpa ia beritahu pun Kyungsoo sudah lebih dari mengerti.

 _Bukan hanya dia yang butuh. Jongin dan Sehun juga membutuhkan ayahnya._

Tapi egonya menekan perasaan itu kuat-kuat.

"Ia tidak membutuhkan kami." _Ia tidak membutuhkan-ku_. "Bukankah dia hanya menginginkan yang lain?"

Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana sikap suaminya pada orang lain diluar sana terlihat begitu berbeda. Begitu ekspresif. Begitu santai. Begitu _bebas_. Seakan rumah mereka dan seluruh isinya eksis hanya untuk mengekang Chanyeol, seakan Kyungsoo dan anak-anak mereka hadir hanya untuk membatasi kehidupannya, keinginannya—

 _Kebebasannya_.

Bibir penuh itu tersenyum kaku ketika dia mendapati tatapan iba dari manik Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa memiliki Jongin dan Sehun pun tidak pernah cukup untuknya."

 _Aku tidak bisa mengerti mengapa aku tidak pernah cukup untuknya._

 _Apapun yang kulakukan, aku tidak akan pernah cukup untuknya._

"Kau seorang Park Kyungsoo," Dirasakannya jari-jari lentik Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya yang dingin dan gemetar. "Kau selalu kuat menghadapi apapun dan akan selalu begitu. Coba ingat-ingatlah semua alasanmu untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun lurus. Lelah. _Obsidian_ gelapnya menampakkan kelelahan itu dengan begitu kentara, membuat lawan bicaranya segera mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran itu.

"Apapun yang akan kau putuskan, setidaknya—ingatlah anak-anakmu."

Baekhyun mengulangi kalimat itu. Terus mengulang dan mengulanginya lagi. Mencoba menggali akal sehat Kyungsoo yang telah terkubur sejak perang dingin itu berlangsung.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingat lagi.

Lebih tepatnya, _dia sudah tidak kuat lagi_.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak peduli alasan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi terlihat sangat pasif belakangan.

Sejak hari dimana Luhan mengantarnya pulang dari kediaman Xi, Kyungsoo menyetop segala aktivitasnya dan hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Kyungsoo tidak lagi terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak lagi berkutat dengan laptopnya. Tidak lagi berbicara dengan anak-anaknya. Tidak lagi memasang senyum palsunya. Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiam diri dan merenungkan entah apa.

Satu-satunya yang membuatnya terlihat hidup hanyalah setiap Baekhyun datang ke rumah dengan membawa setumpuk _file_ yang akan mereka diskusikan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sehun-lah mengadukan padanya sikap-sikap aneh sang ibu. Gelagat mereka setiap Baekhyun datang sangat tidak mengenakkan, katanya.

"Itu bukan tentang pekerjaan. Mama dan Baekhyun-ahjussi selalu menyuruh hyung dan aku pergi—seperti tidak ingin kami mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka." Sehun menjelaskan dengan lirih, meminta Chanyeol secara tak langsung untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara tentang hal mengkhawatirkan tersebut.

 _Bungsunya itu masih memiliki harapan untuk melihat orangtuanya harmonis kembali._

Dan Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia tidak _ingin_ peduli pada apapun.

Dia terlalu kalut untuk memedulikan perubahan apapun di rumah tersebut. Entah itu perubahan pada anak-anaknya hingga istrinya sendiri—

 _Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk peduli._

Tapi di suatu malam yang begitu larut, ia melihat Kyungsoo masih terbangun dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan di atas kasur. Tatapan yang tadinya sedang terkunci pada amplop di tangannya segera teralihkan ketika mendengar derit pintu.

 _Apa dia sedang menunggunya?_

Mungkin itu pertanda baik. Mungkin akhirnya ada yang mau mengalah dari perang tanpa akhir ini. Chanyeol diam-diam menarik nafas lega.

"Kita perlu bicara."

Suara lantang Kyungsoo langsung terdengar bahkan ketika pria jangkung itu baru saja melangkah masuk ke kamar. Nada tegas yang ia gunakan entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol menjadi waspada.

 _Mungkin itu juga pertanda buruk._

"Soo,"

Pria yang masih berbalut setelan kerja itu berusaha memanggil. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menahan nafas, menanti ucapan selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir istrinya.

Panggilan manis itu—entah kapan terakhir kali Kyungsoo mendengarnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi.

"Channie," Dia balas memanggil. Panggilan kesayangan untuk sang suami yang entah kapan terakhir kali ia gunakan. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, menatap mata bulat Chanyeol yang terlihat was-was, untuk mengulangi kalimatnya. " _We really need to talk_."

Bahkan hanya dengan menatapnya, Chanyeol segera tahu. Dia tahu Kyungsoo telah memutuskan.

"Tidak adakah kesempatan lain?" Suara beratnya terdengar bagai cicitan. Merasa begitu rapuh di bawah tatapan dingin istrinya. Merasa begitu terhanyut dalam tatapan berbalut luka itu.

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Senyum pahit yang meminta sang suami untuk mengartikannya sendiri.

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap amplop cokelat dalam genggaman Kyungsoo yang kemudian diangsurkan padanya, merasakan sejumput kecewa yang merambatinya sejenak.

Merasakan ketidakrelaan yang merambati punggungnya.

 _Tapi dia pun—tak ingin memohon hanya demi mengembalikan sebuah kebahagiaan semu yang lain_.

* * *

Jongin akhirnya dapat menarik nafas lega.

Ketika ia dan adiknya mulai mempersiapkan diri akan akhir yang terburuk bagi keluarga mereka, orangtuanya dengan mengejutkan meminta mereka untuk bersiap-siap.

Mereka, demi Tuhan, akan makan bersama diluar.

Berempat. Lengkap. Seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan dulu. Bahkan orangtuanya memilih restoran yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Jongin tersenyum, memperhatikan Sehun yang dengan ceria memilih-milih baju.

"Hyung, aku harus pakai yang mana?" Entah kapan terakhir kali ia melihat adiknya secerewet ini. Pipi putih Sehun memerah, antara kedinginan dan terlalu senang. "Yang putih ini akan mencolok sekali di kegelapan. Yang merah tadi membuat warna kulitku terlihat bagus, kan? Tapi desainnya aneh. Ah, yang biru ini lucu. Hyung—hyungie? Coba lihat aku. Bagus tidak?"

Kakaknya hanya mengangguk. "Iya, bagus."

Sehun merengut. "Dari tadi hyung bilang bagus melulu. Yang objektif, dong."

"Apapun akan terlihat bagus kalau kau yang memakai."

Memukul atas ucapan gombal kakaknya, Sehun terkikik geli. "Ih! Genit sekali, sih, hyung!"

Jongin balas tertawa. Sehun kembali berkutat dengan pakaian-pakaian tersebut, tak peduli pipinya semakin merah karena tubuh setengah telanjangnya yang menunggu dipakaikan baju. Sang bungsu tampaknya sedang terlalu bersemangat.

"Hyung pakai apa?"

Yang lebih tinggi hanya memperlihatkan setelan kemeja yang ia ambil asal-asalan untuk kemudian dihempaskan adiknya kembali.

"Jangan pakai baju sembarangan, dong!" Sehun mengomel, mencoba mencocokkan berbagai pakaian pada kakak lelakinya. "Ini, kan, makan malam perdana, jadi kita harus tampil sekeren mungkin. Nah, hyung pakai yang biru ini, aku pakai yang biru itu. Biar kita terlihat seperti kembar."

Setelah meyakinkan kakaknya agar memakai pakaian yang ia pilihkan, Sehun melesat pergi ke kamar mandi dengan membawa setumpuk pakaian untuknya. Ia bahkan mandi dengan bersenandung.

Jongin akan melakukan apa saja untuk melihat adiknya sebahagia ini. _Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat orangtuanya kembali harmonis_.

Mungkin orangtuanya sudah lelah bertengkar. Makan malam ini pastilah inilah akhir dari segalanya.

Sayangnya, wajah sumringah Sehun menghilang bersamaan dengan eskpresi tegang orangtuanya yang muncul ke permukaan, tepat setelah hidangan mereka disajikan.

"Jongin." Suara berat ayahnya yang terdengar begitu dalam tidak membantu perasaan sepasang remaja yang berpakaian mirip itu membaik sama sekali. "Papa minta maaf."

Suara Chanyeol begitu sarat akan luka. Begitu pula dengan tatapannya. Kyungsoo menatap kedua anaknya bergantian dengan manik yang memancarkan luka yang sama.

 _Kalau memang kalian sama-sama terluka, kenapa tetap saja—?_

"Papa akan membawa Sehun. Kau akan jauh lebih baik bila ikut mama."

Jongin dan Sehun, meski sudah memperkirakan hal tersebut sejak jauh-jauh hari, tetap saja tidak dapat mempercayai pendengaran mereka ketika mendengarnya secara langsung.

 _Apa?_

"Sehun," Kyungsoo menggenggam sebelah tangan bungsunya yang mulai gemetaran dari seberang meja, tidak peduli betapa anak itu meronta berusaha melepaskan genggaman ibunya. "Sehun, Jongin. Kami akan berpisah."

Suara lembut sang mama terdengar seperti guntur di telinga kedua anaknya.

Mereka baru saja diberikan harapan yang begitu tinggi— _hanya untuk dihempaskan kembali_.

Garpu yang dipegang Sehun terlepas. Empunya terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sementara sang kakak di sebelahnya mengeraskan rahangnya dengan penuh amarah.

 _Betapa kejamnya._

 _Betapa kejamnya kalian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ternyata mereka memang sudah terlalu lelah._

 _Ternyata memang,_

 _inilah akhir dari segalanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **just a few chapter again. hehe.**_

 **To Be Continued—**

 **Sukabumi,** **23.05.2018  
** **byunpies**


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sama-sama merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

Menandatangani surat perceraian bersama-sama, membuat mereka merasa terlempar kembali ke masa lalu. Seperti _déjà vu_. Rasanya masih familier seperti dua puluh tahun lalu mereka menandatangani surat pernikahan bersama-sama.

Yang berbeda hanyalah dulu mereka tanda tangan untuk memulai satu perjanjian—

Sementara kini mereka tanda tangan untuk memutuskan perjanjian tersebut. Janji untuk tetap sehidup dan semati apapun yang terjadi, yang tidak bisa mereka penuhi.

Masing-masing diri Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya tahu. Ada luka yang tidak dapat disembuhkan dengan perpisahan ini.

Namun, apakah salah bila diam-diam sebenarnya— _terselip sedikit rasa lega di hati mereka?_

Chanyeol berpikir, alangkah bagusnya karena Kyungsoo telah terlihat bersemangat.

Kyungsoo berpikir, alangkah bagusnya karena Chanyeol pasti telah merasa bebas.

Chanyeol tidak lagi menghabiskan waktunya dengan menambah jam lembur. Ia selalu pulang lebih cepat dengan bungkusan ditangannya; isinya berganti-ganti. Terkadang makanan ringan, es krim, bahkan hingga kudapan manis yang Kyungsoo sukai.

Disaat yang sama, Kyungsoo mengambil jatah seluruh cuti tahunannya, mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga dalam waktu penuh. Dia menyambut kepulangan Chanyeol dan anak-anak mereka seperti yang sudah seharusnya dan memasak makan malam dengan bahagia.

Masing-masing diri mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati hari-hari terakhir kebersamaan, sebelum benar-benar mengirimkan berkas perceraian itu dan menjalani sidang—tanpa bahkan perlu melakukan kesepakatan terlebih dahulu.

Mereka sama-sama berusaha mengembalikan bayang-bayang keluarga indah yang tak akan pernah terulang lagi.

 _Setidaknya sementara, demi Jongin dan Sehun._

Namun yang mereka harapkan berbanding terbalik dengan respon yang kedua anak mereka tunjukkan.

Setelah makan malam di luar mereka yang terakhir, Jongin mendadak menjadi diam. Hening, tidak meledak-ledak, persis seperti sikap diamnya ketika sebelum keluarganya hancur. Jangankan untuk memancing emosi dan melawan sang ayah—meski barang satu huruf pun, ia tidak pernah berbicara lagi.

 _Si sulung benar-benar menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai parasit._

Adiknya, Sehun, justru bertingkah rewel. Ia kadang-kadang meminta sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Jeritannya akan bergaung di seluruh ruangan bila keinginannya tidak dipenuhi, membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo luar biasa pusing dengan sikapnya.

Tidak ada yang cukup peduli untuk menyadari bahwa tingkahnya tersebut hanya untuk berusaha menahan semua orang untuk tetap berada dalam genggamannya.

Meski ia sendiri tahu—

 _Hal itu begitu muluk untuk semua orang harapkan_.

* * *

 **Bitter Fault  
byunpies storyline**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!**

Contain **ChanSoo as married couple** with **KaiHun as brothers** and lil'bit **LuBaek**.

Contain **bxb** and **m-preg.**

 **If you don't like it, don't read it.**

.

.

.

 **[Chapter 3]**

* * *

"Aku mau ttokpokki!"

"Sayang," Kyungsoo masih mencoba membujuk. Disampingnya Chanyeol sedang berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk mendiamkan bungsunya. "Tidak ada warung ttokpokki yang buka jam segini."

Mungkin masih ada, bila mereka benar-benar serius mencarikannya. Tapi siapa yang makan ttokpokki selarut ini? Perut sensitif bungsunya itu akan kalap bila mereka penuhi. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah sepakat untuk tidak memenuhi permintaan bungsunya yang tidak masuk akal, jadi sebisa mungkin mereka hanya membujuknya.

"Sehunnie tidur dulu, _okay_? Kita tunggu buka besok pagi, ya?"

"Tidak! Aku mau ttokpokki!" Jeritan itu semakin menjadi ketika tak ada satupun yang meresponnya. "Tidak ada yang sayang padaku! Aku benci! Aku benci semuanya!"

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya. Chanyeol juga telah hilang akal untuk membujuk bungsunya itu.

"Sehun, _baby_. Semuanya menyayangimu."

"Bohong! Semuanya pembohong!"

"Tidak ada yang bohong, sayang."

"Mama mau meninggalkan aku! Mama benci aku!"

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo menyerah. Dia menatap Chanyeol, membuat sang ayah kemudian mencoba memeluk bungsunya untuk menenangkannya.

"Jagoan Papa, mengapa jadi seperti ini, hmm?"

"Aku bukan jagoan Papa!"

"Kamu selalu jadi jagoan Papa, sayang—"

"Bohong! Papa benci aku! Papa mau membiarkan Mama dan hyung pergi!"

"Sehunnie—"

"Aku benci kalian!"

Sehun akhirnya meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya dengan berderap menuju kamar.

Mereka terdiam. Bohong namanya bila Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengatakan ucapan-ucapan si bungsu barusan tidak merasuk ke hati mereka.

Sedikit banyak merasa bersalah juga.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga terdengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka, membuat atensi mereka sama-sama teralih.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo mencoba berbasa-basi. Sulungnya itu baru melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan melewati orangtuanya dengan acuh, seakan tidak melihat siapapun disana. "Kenapa kau larut sekali?"

Remaja itu terus berjalan lurus tanpa bersuara. Melihat langkah kakinya yang sedikit diseret, Kyungsoo jadi menyadari lebam-lebam baru di wajah dan lengan anak itu.

"Sayang, kau berkelahi lagi?"

Tapi Jongin bahkan sama sekali tidak melirik sedikitpun hingga dia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Dasar." Gumaman berat Chanyeol terdengar begitu lelah, membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasakan kepenatan yang merambati sekujur tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan pada sulungnya. Setidaknya bila Jongin memang merasa kecewa dengan keputusan orangtuanya, dia bisa saja menunjukkannya terang-terangan seperti sebelumnya—meski dia selalu membuat ayahnya darah tinggi dan berujung dipukuli.

Tapi bukan dengan aksi diam dan membuat semua orang khawatir seperti itu.

"Sikap Jongin yang itu benar-benar sepertimu." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berucap lagi. "Semua masalah selalu dipendam sendiri, hanya tinggal menunggu meledak saja." Nada suaranya yang jenaka terdengar begitu canggung, membuat Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum kaku diantara rasa penatnya yang memuncak dan balas menyindir.

"Berisiknya Sehun juga benar-benar mencetak dirimu."

Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum juga, menciptakan keadaan aneh dimana mereka tersenyum canggung satu sama lain.

Dengan galau menyadari fakta lain yang tidak bisa dihindarkan, kedua anak mereka sungguh mewarisi masing-masing kepribadian buruk kedua orangtuanya yang begitu bertolak belakang.

* * *

Tidak ada tempat aduan lain bagi Kyungsoo yang begitu _introvert_ tersebut selain Baekhyun yang telah ia kenal sejak kecil. Chanyeol begitu paham akan ketakutan Kyungsoo dalam bersosialisasi dengan orang lain dan sifat itulah yang diwarisi Jongin. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun-lah yang sejak awal berbaik hati mencarikan referensi untuknya dan mengurusi semua berkas mereka.

Baekhyun selalu tahu keadaan rumah dan anak-anaknya, maka tidak heran bila Luhan pun tahu dan menyalahkannya.

Menyalahkan keputusan akhir mereka.

"Kau tahu sendiri Sehun begitu perasa sepertimu," Luhan memulai celaannya. "Dan kalian berdua malah menyiram minyak pada api. Kalau harus kubilang juga, Park, anak-anakmu telah mencapai puncak mereka."

"Anak remaja memang selalu menjadi luar biasa sensitif." Yifan ikut-ikutan. Dia punya satu anak laki-laki seumuran Jongin, bahkan satu angkatan dan sekolah dengannya, jadi Chanyeol biasanya mempercayakan cerita anak-anaknya kepada pria tersebut. "Aku sejak awal tidak ingin peduli dengan perang kalian. Tapi kupikir ini sudah keterlaluan, bung."

Luhan terlihat lelah. Kepala Yifan telah terantuk meja beberapa kali. Chanyeol tahu dia tidak seharusnya melibatkan teman-teman terpercayanya dalam masalah rumah tangganya yang pelik, namun dia tidak tahu lagi harus mengadu kemana.

"Cobalah bicara padanya, hyungdeul." Ia memohon akan jurus terakhir. Bungsunya itu sejak dulu selalu mengagumi Luhan-ahjussi, sementara Yifan punya pesona menakutkan yang membuat anak-anak takluk padanya.

Luhan mendesah, "Aku sudah coba. Teleponku selalu ditolak."

"Aku juga sudah. Bahkan Yixing pun mencoba menghubunginya. Tidak ada yang diangkat." Yifan berbicara sembari menguap. Yixing, anak semata wayang Yifan yang sama lembutnya dengan ibunya, dikenal Chanyeol sebagai remaja langka yang amat sangat peduli pada semua orang yang bahkan belum pernah dia kenal. " _God_ , ingatkan dirimu tentang aku yang mem- _backing_ pekerjaanmu. Istriku sampai menuduhku macam-macam karena belakangan aku lembur terus."

Terkekeh, Chanyeol berusaha menyingkirkan atmosfer yang tidak mengenakkan diantara mereka. "Ya, hyung. Terima kasih."

"Jangan terima kasih saja."

Yang disindir berusaha tertawa. "Baiklah, hyung minta apa?"

"Kembali saja pada keadaan bekerjamu semula." Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat tanda tak mengerti, jadi Yifan melanjutkan. "Kembalilah lembur. Kalau kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusan kalian, lakukan saja semuanya seperti biasanya. Jangan beri harapan palsu pada anak-anakmu."

Yifan menggantikan jam lembur Chanyeol, yang dengan tiba-tiba dia lepas karena keinginannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan keluarganya di saat terakhir mereka. Sikap kooperatif Kyungsoo yang begitu mendukung membuat Chanyeol semakin percaya diri dengan rencananya. Namun sepertinya usaha mereka tersebut tidak didukung baik oleh teman-temannya—terutama Yifan.

"Kalian yang bersikap manis begitu di saat-saat terakhir malah akan mempersulit keadaan." Yifan lanjut mengomeli. Suara beratnya yang menakutkan tidak cocok dengan wajah kebapakannya yang selalu terlihat bila mereka sudah membicarakan perihal anak-anak. "Bila mau berakhir, ya berakhir saja. Kau tidak kasihan dengan anak-anakmu?"

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan keputusannya.

Apa yang salah dengan anak-anaknya.

Apa yang salah dari _nya_.

"Lagipula, kenapa tidak dari awal? Kenapa setelah hancur seperti sekarang kalian baru punya keinginan untuk memperbaiki hubungan?"

Dan ucapan terakhir Yifan tersebut menohoknya begitu keras.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh dengan keputusan terakhir ini?" Kali ini Luhan yang berbicara. "Masih ada kesempatan untuk menarik lagi surat cerai itu. Selagi belum dikirim, aku sarankan kalian coba diskusikan lagi."

Luhan dan Yifan memang tidak pernah setuju dengan keputusan mereka. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu lagi dirinya menginginkan apa bagi bahtera rumah tangganya sendiri.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu pasti, Kyungsoo dengan sifat keras kepalanya tidak akan pernah mungkin menarik ucapannya lagi.

 _Tentu saja ia pun tidak._

* * *

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya alasannya berkelahi?"

"Sudah. Dia sama sekali bungkam."

"Sudah coba cari tahu sendiri?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu, Baek."

"Tapi Jongin tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu terus." Baekhyun terlihat luar biasa gelisah. Dia telah menanyakan keadaan Jongin sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan terus mengulangi kalimat penuh kecemasan yang sama. "Tidakkah melihat anakmu terluka membuatmu khawatir? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang serius padanya? Bagaimana kalau alasannya berkelahi ternyata berbahaya?"

Tapi Kyungsoo berpikir lebam-lebam pada sulungnya itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh remaja yang berontak, terlebih situasi rumah mereka begitu mendukung Jongin untuk berkelahi tanpa alasan.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya takut mengetahui alasannya.

Bagaimana kalau Jongin malah menyalahkan keadaan rumahnya? Menyalahkan _orangtuanya_?

 _Menyalahkan keputusan ibunya?_

Melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam, Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Sudah coba tanya padanya?"

"Tanya bagaimana? Anak itu sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bicara."

Jawaban Kyungsoo yang seolah tak peduli membuat Baekhyun sedikit banyak terkejut. Kyungsoo tidak terlihat cemas sama sekali. Ia banyak berubah. Pribadinya semakin menjadi tidak berjiwa, tidak tersentuh.

Chanyeol pun sama berubahnya.

Diam-diam hati Baekhyun teriris.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menggumam. "Apa komitmen memang seberat ini? Mengapa anak-anakku jadi seperti ini?" Suara lirihnya berubah menjadi bisikan. "Apa yang salah dari pernikahanku? Dari suamiku? Dari...ku?"

Tapi Baekhyun menangkap maksud lain dari pertanyaan itu, ada kecemasan lain yang tidak pernah bisa Kyungsoo ungkapkan karena ketakutannya akan kenyataan.

Bagaimana kalau yang salah sebenarnya adalah— _mereka sendiri_?

Baekhyun luar biasa khawatir. Jongin dan Sehun butuh seseorang untuk memperhatikan psikis mereka, sementara para orangtua lebih memilih sibuk mencari cara untuk mengakhiri perang tak berujung mereka sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, kau harus hati-hati." Ia masih mencoba memperingatkan. "Perilaku anak-anakmu mulai diluar kendali."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata lelahnya yang biasa sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun tidak bisa ikut campur lebih dari ini, tapi keterdiaman Kyungsoo membuatnya geram juga dan dia tetap bertanya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Tidakkah perubahan kalian yang semakin baik, membuatmu berpikir untuk menarik surat cerai itu lagi? Kau masih yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

Kyungsoo masih diam. Tanpa berpikir pun dia bahkan tahu dirinya telah teramat tidak yakin lagi dengan perasaannya.

Tapi satu hal yang masih Kyungsoo yakini, Chanyeol dengan seluruh gengsinya tidak akan pernah mungkin mempertahankannya.

 _Tentu saja ia pun tidak._

* * *

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menyerah dengan perang tak berujung itu.

Meski mereka tidak benar-benar menunjukkannya, namun gelagat Kyungsoo yang melunak juga nada suara Chanyeol yang tidak ditinggikan lagi merupakan lampu hijau bagi mereka berdua. Melegakan, menyegarkan, seperti menemukan oase di tengah gurun.

"Aku benar-benar akan memperbaiki hubungan dengan Jongin," ucap Chanyeol. Dia ingat nasihat Yifan, tapi pikirannya masih tetap yakin tindakannya-lah yang benar. "Kau bisa fokus pada Sehun."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, terlihat begitu patuh dengan hanya mendengarkan seperti itu. Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Kita bukannya berpisah dunia. Hubungan dengan anak-anak masih tetap harus dipertahankan, aku tidak akan melarangmu bertemu Sehun dan begitu juga sebaliknya."

Pasti akan ada saat dimana kedua anaknya membutuhkan mereka berdua suatu saat nanti. Seperti kata Yifan, kehidupan anak-anak remaja tidak pernah hanya simpel dan lurus saja. Chanyeol mencoba mengerti. Dia tidak akan mempersulit kehidupan Jongin dan Sehun apapun yang terjadi, tidak juga akan memperumit kehidupannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Tapi sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak ingin berhubungan dengan masa lalunya lagi bila mereka benar-benar telah berpisah nanti—terlebih karena anak-anak mereka yang sama sekali tidak dapat diajak bertoleransi saat ini.

"Rumah ini untuk kalian saja. Jongin pasti akan membutuhkan halamannya." Chanyeol ingat bagaimana Jongin sejak dulu menyukai anak anjing, sementara ayah dan adiknya yang punya alergi berat menghalanginya untuk punya satu. Jongin yang sabar selalu diam dan menanti. Dia tidak pernah mengeluhkan ketidakadilan itu hingga Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengira keinginan Jongin tersebut hanyalah kesukaan sesaat, dan tangisan diam-diamnya setiap malam-lah yang memberitahu kedua orangtuanya akan kesedihan sulung mereka yang dipendam.

Sifat tegar turunan Kyungsoo itulah yang amat Chanyeol banggakan sekaligus benci.

Namun penantian sulungnya itu akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun pergi nanti, Jongin bisa memelihara anjing sebanyak apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan kembali ke Gyeonggi-do." Penolakan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol sedikitnya sedih. Istrinya itu seperti tahu perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol, dia buru-buru menambahkan. "Jangan terburu-buru begitu. Masalah pembagian harta masih harus ditentukan lagi dalam sidang nanti, Chanyeol."

Hati Chanyeol bergetar sedikit. Sudah lama sekali sejak Kyungsoo memanggilnya langsung dengan nama tanpa sekejap kearoganan yang meliputinya.

"Tapi kita tetap harus membicarakannya dulu," Ia berkeras. "Properti kita jauh lebih banyak menggunakan namaku. Sebaiknya kita merundingkannya dengan pengacara juga agar semua mendapat bagian masing-masing dengan adil."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan meski tidak mendapat sepeser pun darimu."

Kyungsoo terlihat tenang dan dia bicara santai seperti tanpa maksud berarti, namun Chanyeol mengartikannya sebagai Kyungsoo yang lebih baik tidak mendapat apa-apa daripada berlama-lama berdiskusi dengannya.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin terkekang lebih lama bersamanya lagi.

"Meski kau bilang begitu, Jongin mungkin menginginkan beberapa kenangan untuk dia simpan."

Terdiam. Chanyeol menunggu sementara Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. "Kalau begitu, mungkin aku akan mengambil rumah ini saja. Kupikir Jongin juga menginginkan kenangannya dengan Sehun di rumah ini. Aku akan banyak beli anak anjing agar dia luluh,"

Ternyata mata bulat jernih itu juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

Jongin, si kakak penyayang yang terbaik, akan dipisahkan dengan adik yang telah menempel padanya lebih dari sepersepuluh abad sejak ia lahir. Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa bersalah. Jongin dipastikan akan terus membenci kedua orangtuanya setelah perpisahan mereka terjadi—terutama pada ayahnya yang membawa Sehun, tapi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan itu.

Tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka membawa keduanya sekaligus.

Chanyeol berdeham menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo. Selanjutnya mereka hanya terdiam, kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan. Chanyeol merenung dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan novelnya.

Aneh rasanya melihat Kyungsoo di tempat tidur yang sama tanpa saling melempar amarah dan memunggungi seperti yang telah mereka lakukan beberapa tahun terakhir. Semakin aneh lagi ketika dia mengingat hanya dengan melihat Kyungsoo saja bertahun-tahun lalu gairahnya akan begitu menggebu dan sekarang dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Chanyeol…" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memanggil. Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati orang di sebelahnya tengah menunduk dengan novel terbuka lebar di pangkuan. Sekilas dia seperti masih membaca, tapi ucapannya kemudian membuktikan kalau atensi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terpaku pada buku tebal itu. "Apa—apa ada orang lain?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol tertegun sesaat. Untuk apa Kyungsoo bertanya? Tidak cukupkah semua yang dia tunjukkan selama ini? Kenapa bisa-bisanya ada pertanyaan seperti itu?

Chanyeol kemudian tertegun lagi untuk satu pertanyaan yang sejak dulu selalu ia pikirkan namun tidak pernah berani ia ungkapkan. _Bukankah Kyungsoo yang menginginkan yang lain?_

"Tidak," Chanyeol berusaha mengukir senyum ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya. "Dari dulu selalu hanya ada kau, Kyungsoo."

Percuma saja bila dia mengatakannya dalam keadaan mereka yang telah berada di ujung jurang dan siap jatuh seperti ini.

Meski Chanyeol meminta kembali pun, semuanya tidak akan sama lagi.

Kyungsoo terlihat berjengit sedikit. Entah karena ucapannya yang terdengar sulit dipercaya, entah karena senyumnya yang terlihat aneh, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Keseluruhan diri Kyungsoo selalu sulit untuk dia tebak.

Tidak ada jawaban membuat kecanggungan itu meliputi mereka berdua. Tidak ingin membicarakannya lebih lanjut, Chanyeol meraih sakelar lampu dan mematikannya. "Selamat tidur, Soo."

Hening sesaat dalam kegelapan. Chanyeol tidak berharap Kyungsoo akan membalas ucapan manisnya yang dibuat-buat itu, tapi kemudian ia merasakan Kyungsoo bergerak dan sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di pipinya. "Selamat tidur, Channie."

* * *

Kyungsoo bangun agak terlambat dari biasanya. Tidurnya terlalu nyenyak untuk dilewatkan. Ia merasa sedikit nyaman dengan perbincangan mereka tadi malam, merasa sedikit harapan bersinar di ujung simpangan, namun menyadari kasur di sampingnya telah kosong membuat harapan Kyungsoo kembali dihempaskan.

Bisa-bisanya setelah berkata manis seperti itu Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan berpikir, merenungkan kebodohannya. Kenapa dia masih juga jatuh dalam sedikit ucapan manis seperti itu? Setelah semuanya, setelah surat cerai dan tanda tangan mereka, harusnya dia tahu dia tidak bisa berharap semuanya akan kembali lagi seperti semula.

Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan beranjak dari kasurnya apabila dia tidak mendengar suara-suara aneh dari luar.

Seperti seseorang yang sedang berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo menghambur keluar dengan panik, mendapati Sehun membungkuk di wastafel dan Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya sembari mengelus punggung si bungsu.

Pemandangan itu membuatnya lega. Chanyeol bukannya meninggalkan Kyungsoo, dia mungkin hanya beranjak bangun dengan terburu-buru karena suara mengkhawatirkan itu.

 _Harapan itu naik dan bersinar lagi._

"Sehun, sayangku," Chanyeol tampak luar biasa khawatir. Ia masih memakai piyama, terlihat belum tersentuh air sama sekali. "Keluarkan semuanya. Tidak apa-apa, keluarkan saja."

Jongin datang terburu-buru dari arah dapur, menyerahkan segelas air yang segera habis ditandas adiknya.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan membuat semua orang berbalik padanya. "Sehun, kau sakit?"

Wajah putih Sehun merah padam karena kesakitan. Dia terlihat tidak suka ketika semua orang kembali menatapnya. "Aku hanya mual, Ma." Sehun menepis halus tangan besar ayahnya yang masih mengelusi punggungnya. "Sedikit pusing juga. Papa, tolong biarkan aku sendiri."

Penolakan tidak langsung dari anak kesayangannya membuat Chanyeol terdiam sedih dan menarik tangannya kembali. Kyungsoo buru-buru menyela.

"Mau minum obat?"

Hidung Sehun berkernyit. "Tidak mau."

Jongin mendekat pada Sehun dan berbisik, berusaha membujuk. Sehun tetap kukuh menggeleng dengan keras kepala. Kyungsoo maklum.

"Tidurlah," bujuknya ketika Sehun mulai terlihat kesal. "Tidak usah sekolah, Mama akan membuatkan bubur untukmu."

Tapi Sehun terdengar lantang menantang, "Aku tidak mau bubur." Membuat suara bujukan Jongin akhirnya terdengar semakin keras. "Sehunnie, kau harus makan."

"Tidak selera."

"Sehunnie,"

Suara Sehun semakin meninggi. "Aku tidak selera, hyung."

"Kalau begitu, mau Mama buatkan apa?" Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum cerah. Sehun berbalik menatapnya marah, tapi Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan. Dia tetap harus berperan sebagai penengah yang baik. "Sup ayam? Biasanya dulu Sehun suka minta sup ayam Mama kalau sedang sakit begini—"

"Kubilang aku tidak selera!"

Kyungsoo terkejut dan diam. Semuanya ikut terdiam. Hanya nafas terengah Sehun yang terdengar sebelum Jongin yang bertindak pertama kali.

"Ayo, Sehun." Tangannya merangkul lengan adiknya yang langsung ditepis kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Sehun," Kakaknya masih mencoba. Sehun meronta liar, menatap semua orang di sekelilingnya dengan nyalang, masih dengan menjerit-jerit.

"Aku bilang aku tidak selera! Kalian jangan mengatur-atur aku!"

Jongin menarik paksa kedua tangan adiknya dan memanggil dengan penuh tekanan. "Sehun."

Akhirnya Sehun bungkam. Dia menunduk, pasrah ketika kakaknya memeluk dan menuntunnya ke kamar dengan perlahan, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dalam keheningan mencekam.

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo hampir menangis. Tapi ia tahan demi melihat wajah pedih Chanyeol yang juga sama sedihnya.

Ia tidak bisa menangis di depan Chanyeol seperti dulu.

"Aku akan memasak sekarang," Meski suaranya terdengar bergetar, Kyungsoo berbalik pada _counter_ dapur dan berlagak tegar. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain menghampirinya, mengusap kepalanya agak lama dan kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo menghadap kompor, diam-diam menangis ketika suara _shower_ terdengar.

 _Kenapa jadi seperti ini?_

* * *

Setelah semua yang terjadi, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol cukup merasa baik dengan perubahan awal mereka.

Jongin masih tidak bicara, pun Sehun yang setelah amukannya yang terakhir tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa lagi. Suara muntah Sehun makin sering terdengar. Meski begitu, dengan cara apapun ia dibujuk ke dokter, Sehun selalu berakhir dengan mengamuk. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang mengira anak bungsu mereka hanya stress kemudian berusaha meredakan sakitnya dengan bersikap lemah lembut dan mengayomi.

Hari-hari berlalu tenang dengan seperti itu sebelum suatu malam Chanyeol pulang dalam keadaan rumah yang benar-benar berantakan dan teriakan Kyungsoo yang terdengar hingga beberapa meter dari rumah mereka.

Chanyeol mendobrak masuk dengan terkejut, mengira sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terjadi pada Kyungsoo atau anak-anak mereka, namun malah mendapati si pemilik mata bulat jernih itu sedang memaki-maki Sehun yang menangis terduduk di lantai.

Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo lepas kendali hingga seperti itu.

Anak sulungnya, Jongin, tidak terlihat dimanapun. Mungkin ia pulang larut lagi. Chanyeol mencoba menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, mencoba memeluk dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang, tetapi Kyungsoo yang tengah kalut hanya meneriakinya bodoh dan tidak becus—membuat Chanyeol yang sedang lelah terpancing amarahnya.

Mereka kembali bertengkar seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saling meneriaki dan memaki. "Lihat itu, sialan! Lihat kelakuan anak kesayanganmu!"

Dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo melempar pada Chanyeol sebuah _testpack_ yang dia temukan di toilet kamar bungsunya.

Garis dua.

 _Dan itu punya Sehun._

"Siapa yang melakukan ini? Kau masih tidak mau mengatakannya?!" Kyungsoo menjerit, wajahnya merah padam. "Sehun!"

Chanyeol terdiam, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo memerah dengan cepat dan Sehun menangis tertahan dihadapannya.

Si bungsu yang hingga tadi pagi masih bersikap galak pada semua orang, sekarang hanya tergugu tak berdaya.

"Kalau kau tak bilang juga, aku bersumpah akan membunuh pelakunya!" Kyungsoo menjerit. Ia sekarang terlihat sama persis dengan bungsunya bila sedang mengamuk. "Membunuh bayimu! Membunuhmu!"

Chanyeol tidak berusaha menghentikan teriakan Kyungsoo yang semakin menggila itu walaupun dia sadar mata basah Sehun menuju padanya, seperti meminta pertolongan. Dia hanya berjalan sedikit untuk menghampiri anak itu, dan—

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Chanyeol tidak sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan sebelum melihat Sehun yang terguling ke samping sembari memegangi pelipis kanannya, terdiam tak percaya dan mengangkat wajah basahnya untuk menatap lurus sang ayah.

Chanyeol berani bersumpah dia hanya ingin memberi anak kesayangannya itu sebuah pelukan penenang, tetapi tangannya tidak dapat bekerja sama.

Ia malah memukul anak bungsunya yang lucu dan membuatnya melihat tatapan terluka dari iris cokelat terang favoritnya.

 _Itu pertama kali dia memukul Sehun._

Chanyeol juga tidak berusaha meminta maaf atau menenangkan Sehun ketika anak kesayangannya itu berdiri pelan-pelan dan berlari menuju kamarnya dengan tangisan.

Kyungsoo mendadak jatuh terduduk di sofa.

Chanyeol tidak bergerak ketika Kyungsoo mulai menangis dan menampar-nampar mulutnya sendiri. Dia hanya terdiam disana, berdiri di tempatnya semula dengan memandangi tangannya sendiri hingga Kyungsoo dengan suara serak memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol..."

Yang dipanggil diam. Rasa bersalah tertumpuk menimpa dadanya, sesak, teraduk menjadi satu dengan kekalutan dan sisa-sisa isakan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya... A-aku tidak bermaksud—Sehun... D-dia—aku menemukan itu dan—takut..."

Kyungsoo menangis lagi dan Chanyeol merasa kakinya lemas tiba-tiba. Kemudian dia terjatuh. Menunduk dan bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Chanyeol..."

Kyungsoo memanggil lagi, Chanyeol masih bergeming juga tapi dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tatapannya menubruk iris gelap Kyungsoo yang merah dan berair.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir…" Kening yang lebih muda berkerut, menahan tangis yang rasa-rasanya bakal merebak lagi. "..ini hukuman untuk _kita_?"

Tidak.

Chanyeol merasakan beribu-ribu batu menghantam tubuhnya. Remuk. Hingga tak sadar ketika airmata Kyungsoo yang masih bertatapan dengannya itu mengalir tak kunjung berhenti, pipinya ikut basah.

 _Tidak._

 _Ini salahku._

Mereka menangis berdua, penyesalan yang menggunung pada akhirnya menenggelamkan tembok yang terbangun diantara mereka selama kerenggangan hubungan yang mereka buat sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, mereka menyadari sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting untuk diperhatikan dari pertengkaran dan harga diri semata.

Anak-anak.

* * *

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir tentang Kyungsoo yang macam-macam.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah menuduh Chanyeol yang macam-macam.

Seharusnya mereka tetap harmonis dari awal.

* * *

" _ **Somehow, people usually never want to face their own facts until the worst thing happen and force them to realize."—byunpies**_

* * *

 _I've changed this fic to m-preg. It's hard to imagine Kyungsoo as a girl, while the kid called Baekhyun as ahjussi and now Sehun is pregnant too. I hope this little change will not change your feels._

 _Next chapter is the last!_

 **To Be Continued—**

 **Sukabumi, 07.06.2018  
byunpies**


	4. Chapter 4—END

Hari kemudian, Jongin dan Sehun benar-benar diam. Pucat, kaku, seperti manekin hidup.

Chanyeol masih terlalu kalut untuk meminta maaf pada bungsunya, bahkan sekedar menatap matanya saja tidak mampu. Kyungsoo memasak semua makanan kesukaan anak-anak dan suaminya, namun tidak ada yang cukup berselera makan pagi itu.

Suasananya bahkan lebih canggung dibanding hari-hari kemarin. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan sama sekali. Bahkan Jongin dan Sehun, yang biasanya selalu saling menempel seperti lintah satu sama lain, tidak memperlihatkan interaksi sama sekali.

Jongin yang pertama meletakkan sumpitnya dan berdiri, "Aku berangkat."

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, dengan segala upaya untuk menepis kecanggungan yang ada, buru-buru ikut berdiri.

"A-ah, ya… Hati-hati." Kyungsoo melirik Sehun. Merasa aneh dengan keterdiaman bungsunya, yang biasanya akan langsung ikut berdiri dan menyusul sang kakak meski makanannya masih bersisa. "Tidak bersama adikmu?"

Jongin hanya melirik adiknya sedikit. Sehun masih fokus pada mangkuknya, tidak bereaksi atas percakapan orang-orang disekelilingnya, seakan tidak mendengar.

"Hm." Final Jongin yang bergegas menghampiri rak sepatu dan mengambil sepatu _sport_ warna merah menyala yang tampak masih baru.

Sehun selesai makan ketika Jongin selesai memakai sepatu. "Aku juga berangkat," katanya pelan sekali. Kalau Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tidak memasang telinga baik-baik, ucapan Sehun itu hanya seperti hembusan nafas.

"Ya, hati-hati." Ini Chanyeol yang menyahut dari meja makan, sementara Kyungsoo menyusul kedua anaknya ke depan, berjalan dibelakang Sehun yang melangkah dengan hati-hati. Sehun mengambil sepatu kets hijau muda yang terlampau lusuh dan memakainya, gerak-gerik yang persis sekali seperti kakaknya hanya saja dia sedikit lebih pelan, sementara Jongin sendiri masih berdiri didepan pintu dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun.

"Kami berangkat." Jongin menggumam sedikit, dia beranjak setelah Sehun berjalan keluar melewatinya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk pada sulungnya, "Jaga adikmu." Jongin hanya melengos melewatinya dan menyusul pergi tanpa jawaban, namun Kyungsoo mengernyit kemudian. Dia menyadari sesuatu.

Anak-anaknya bahkan tidak berjalan beriringan. Ada yang aneh dengan mereka.

Tapi mungkin mereka hanya bertengkar biasa, atau hanya terlalu canggung untuk berinteraksi setelah ribut-ribut tadi malam.

"Kau lihat sepatu Jongin tadi?" Suara Chanyeol kemudian menyadarkannya. "Aku tidak ingat pernah membelikan sepatu mencolok begitu." Lanjut si jangkung itu, membuat Kyungsoo buru-buru menutup pintu dan menghampiri meja makan lagi.

"Kau memang tidak pernah membelikannya." Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan makan, lalu melanjutkan ketika dilihatnya kening Chanyeol berkerut bingung. "Jongin berhasil membelinya sendiri, uang dari hasil beberapa kali menang pertandingan basket ditambah honor bantu-bantu guru olahraga mengajari juniornya."

Chanyeol merasa seluruh tubuhnya mendingin. Sedih sekali mendengarnya. Disaat dia tidak mempedulikan rumah dengan alasan sibuk mencari uang, dia bahkan tidak tahu anaknya butuh apa dan apa, hingga hanya untuk sepatu saja anaknya harus susah payah dahulu.

Lalu untuk apa uang yang dicarinya itu?

"Aku juga harus membelikan Sehun sepatu baru."

Ditatapnya Kyungsoo lagi ketika disadarinya suara itu memberat pedih. Mata bulat itu dulunya jernih, Chanyeol masih ingat mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu dulunya tampak luar biasa polos dan manis, namun yang sekarang dilihatnya hanya setumpuk lelah dan sedih.

"Sepatunya itu hadiahku tahun lalu, sudah lusuh sekali." Dilihatnya Kyungsoo, yang sekarang berdiri di depan wastafel untuk mencuci piring dan telah memakai sarung tangan karetnya, menunduk dalam-dalam. "Orangtua macam apa aku ini. Sibuk bekerja, namun membelikan sepatu saja tidak bisa."

Teringat Sehun, kesayangannya yang manis dan lucu itu, yang sedari dulu selalu mengidolakan ayahnya. Chanyeol merasa hatinya tergores lagi. Belum cukup berdarahnya karena tahu ada makhluk yang dikandung anak sekecil itu, dia malah teringat akan pukulan yang dia jatuhkan tadi malam.

Seharusnya dia melarang Sehun berangkat sekolah pagi ini, mengingat langkahnya saja bahkan terlampau pelan dan hati-hati, namun apa dayanya. Kyungsoo juga sepertinya belum mau membahasnya lagi. Salah-salah bicara Sehun malah semakin terluka.

"Menurutmu… Apa kita terima saja?" Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang. "Bayi itu."

Tidak ada jawaban membuat Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya kian melemas. Apalagi yang dia harapkan? Chanyeol yang kembali padanya, anak-anak yang kembali manis dan tertawa, kemudian mereka akan jadi keluarga bahagia seperti semula, _lalu perang tak beralasan itu akan terulang lagi bagai lingkaran setan._

 _Apalagi yang dia harapkan?_

Tapi detik berikutnya suara berat Chanyeol terdengar. "Tentu saja, dia calon cucu kita."

Dan ada senyum lembut disana.

Kyungsoo meragu sejenak, masih membelakangi suaminya, "Apapun yang orang-orang akan katakan?"

Chanyeol berdecak. Derit kursi yang diseret menandakan Chanyeol telah berdiri dari duduknya dan sedang menatap lurus punggung Kyungsoo. "Apapun yang orang-orang akan katakan, Sehun masih anakku." Ada jeda sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan suara rendah, " _Kalian masih keluargaku_."

Membuat Kyungsoo tertegun dan berbalik secepat kilat, seolah tidak ingin mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

Dia seperti kembali terlempar ke masa lalu, dimana dirinya dan Chanyeol masih masa pacaran, masih belum punya tanggungan apa-apa, masih harmonis, masih belum ada pertengkaran apa-apa yang berarti, Chanyeol masih belum kelihatan kasarnya dan Kyungsoo juga belum kelihatan mulut pedasnya.

Mendengar kalimat Chanyeol barusan seperti mimpi, namun Chanyeol yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan lengan terentang menunggunya untuk dipeluk itu benar-benar nyata.

Kyungsoo dengan menahan tangis menerjang Chanyeol yang langsung sigap menangkapnya, mengelus kepalanya dan mereka berpelukan. Melepas segala ego yang telah mereka tumpuk sejak perang bertahun-tahun, akhirnya mampu membagi permintaan maaf.

* * *

 **Bitter Fault  
** **byunpies storyline**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!**

Contain **ChanSoo as married couple** with **KaiHun as brothers** and lil'bit **LuBaek**.

Contain **bxb** and **m-preg.**

 **If you don't like it, don't read it.**

.

.

.

 **[Chapter 4]**

* * *

Tanpa perlu menyepakati apapun lagi, pagi itu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung membakar surat cerai dan segala berkas menyangkutnya yang telah mereka tanda tangani.

Ada rasa syukur disana. Chanyeol terus tertawa saat mereka menonton kertas-kertas itu menjadi abu dan Kyungsoo terus memukulnya supaya berhenti. Mungkin inilah alasan dibalik keengganan mereka untuk sesegera mungkin menyerahkan surat itu untuk di sidang, alasan dibalik perilaku mereka yang seolah dengan sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu perpisahan.

Mungkin sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hati, mereka sama-sama menginginkan sesuatu untuk mengubah keputusan keras kepala mereka sendiri.

Yang dengan keajaiban Tuhan terkabul _lewat jalan seburuk ini_.

Tentu saja, Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang mereka kabari pertama kali.

Baekhyun ikut menangis bersama Kyungsoo. Wajah Luhan merah akan amarah, seakan seluruh darah berkumpul di kepalanya, membuatnya pusing dan sempat tidak dapat bicara beberapa saat. Namun pria itu masih sanggup meninju Chanyeol dua kali dan mencela pasangan tersebut habis-habisan.

"Kenapa harus terjadi yang seperti ini dulu, baru kalian bisa menyadari ketololan kalian sendiri?!"

Luhan mengumpat. Kyungsoo hanya menangis dalam diam, Chanyeol pun tak kuasa menjawab. Baekhyun menegur di sela tangisannya, "Jangan begitu, Luhan."

Namun sesungguhnya ucapan tajam Luhan selalu mengandung banyak kebenaran.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian kecolongan sampai begini!" Luhan marah besar, suaranya keras sekali sampai urat-urat di lehernya menonjol keluar. "Kalian—argh! Siapa pula yang tega-teganya mengotori anak sekecil itu?!"

Luhan mengumpat lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menegurnya dan malah memperkeras tangis bersama Kyungsoo, saling berpelukan. Chanyeol dengan wajah merah padam menahan tangis berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Sehun…" Kyungsoo mencoba berbicara meski sesegukkan. "Karena ia tidak mau bilang siapa… Mungkin sebenarnya ia punya kekasih yang disembunyikan dalam pergaulannya diluar sana." Tepat setelah ia mengadu begitu, tangis Chanyeol pecah.

"Aku tidak becus," umpatnya dengan suara berat yang tersendat-sendat. "Aku ayah brengsek yang tidak becus."

Luhan menghela nafas. Dia rasa-rasanya ingin ikut menangis bersama mereka bertiga, tapi harus ada orang yang bisa bertenang dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku akan cari tahu." Janji Luhan. Akhirnya dengan tanpa menarik urat lagi.

Ia mengerti pasangan yang tengah kalut di hadapannya ini tidak akan mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi, bahkan hanya untuk mencari kekasih anak bungsu mereka sendiri. Meski sebenarnya Luhan lebih dari marah besar hingga rasanya ia dapat membunuh Chanyeol seketika, tapi melihat betapa kacaunya pria jangkung itu sekarang, Luhan sedikit banyak menjadi luluh juga.

"Akan kutanya semua informanku. Tunggu saja sampai besok." Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo langsung menengadah hingga mata besarnya bersitatap dengan Luhan, berlinang-linang penuh harap. "Tentu saja, Kyungsoo, aku akan langsung minta pertanggungjawaban padanya."

"Mungkin Yixing atau temannya tahu sesuatu," kata Baekhyun. Ia sudah sedikit lebih tenang dengan tidak menangis dan sesegukkan lagi.

Luhan mengiyakan. Ia mengangguk kepada pasangan Park dengan meyakinkan. "Aku juga akan tanya Yifan dan keluarganya. Semua yang kemungkinan terlibat, akan kutanya semua."

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih menyusut airmata yang tersisa, masih menyesali semua hal yang mereka lakukan, ketika Luhan dengan tiba-tiba merangkul keduanya dengan lembut.

"Kalian," katanya dengan mengusap kedua kepala dalam pelukannya, membuat keduanya kembali menangis semerta-merta. "Untuk sekarang, berbahagialah. Ciptakan kembali keluarga bahagia yang kalian inginkan. Karena sudah begini, jalani saja sebaik mungkin."

Luhan terkadang bisa menjadi sangat jahat bila mengingat dua tinjuan yang telah dia layangkan pada Park Chanyeol untuk pukulan yang pria jangkung itu lakukan pada bungsunya itu, namun sesungguhnya dia begitu dewasa dan mengayomi seperti seorang kakak terbaik hingga pasangan Park tersebut pada akhirnya menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan kecilnya.

Mungkin sebenarnya Baekhyun yang harusnya menjadi ibu Jongin, mengingat betapa halus perasaannya. Mengingat betapa khawatirnya dia pada keadaan sang sulung.

Mungkin sebenarnya Luhan yang harusnya menjadi ayah Sehun, mengingat betapa bijaksananya dia. Mengingat betapa pedulinya dia pada seluruh hidup si bungsu.

Mungkin juga, _sebenarnya sepasang Park cilik tersebut tidak seharusnya terlahir dari pasangan yang sama_.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sampai matanya melengkung membuat sabit. Memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang kini dikungkung tubuh Luhan tersebut dapat menjadi terlihat begitu kecil, bagaimana tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang terjepit di tengah-tengah menjadi semakin kecil saja.

"Keluarga Park yang merepotkan." Ledeknya nakal, sebelum bergabung dalam pelukan Luhan dan ikut bertangis-tangisan.

* * *

"Matamu jadi makin besar saja,"

Kyungsoo mendelik. Wajahnya masih sembab akibat terlalu lama menangis. "Wajahmu juga jadi makin jelek saja."

Sambil sebelah tangannya masih mendorong troli, Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dan tertawa ketika mendapatkan sikutan di perutnya.

Mereka berinisiatif untuk merahasiakan pembatalan perceraian mereka dari anak-anak, mengira Jongin dan Sehun pasti akan terkejut dan kegirangan setengah mati.

Untuk merayakan kembalinya hubungan mereka sekaligus sedikit menghibur hati mereka yang masih lara, mereka memutuskan mengambil cuti sehari untuk berkencan seharian. Mencari beberapa keperluan rumah tangga bersama-sama seperti yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sejak dulu.

"Sayang, lihat." Kyungsoo terkekeh, menarik sepasang _high-heels_ warna merah menyala dari rak _display_ sepatu untuk ditunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. "Ingat tidak? Sehun dulu pernah mengamuk karena ingin sepatu seperti ini. Gara-gara kau biarkan dia menonton VS dan iklan-iklan pakaian wanita."

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh. _High-heels_ merah itu dia kembalikan ke tempatnya. "Tentu saja ingat. Hanya itu permintaan dia yang dulu tidak kita belikan, kan? Memang si Sehun itu, sejak kecil pun sudah suka gaya tante-tante saja."

Mereka tertawa bersama, bernostalgia.

"Oh, sepatu ini…" Kyungsoo berhenti di depan rak _display_ sepatu olahraga, mengamati sepasang sepatu merah di tengah-tengah rak yang menjadi _center_ dari _display_ tersebut. Model sepatu itu jauh lebih bagus dibanding milik sulungnya—harganya pun sepadan mahalnya. Chanyeol ikut berhenti dan mendengarkan nada Kyungsoo yang semakin merendah, "Jongin… sepertinya dia pernah menunjukkan padaku sepatu seperti ini dari majalah."

Setelah mengatakannya, Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia merenungkan percakapan yang terus diulang-ulang Jongin beberapa waktu lalu, hingga akhirnya anak laki-laki itu menyerah dan bungkam setelah dapat membeli sepatu lain dengan uangnya sendiri.

" _Bagus, ya, Ma?" Jongin terus merongrong Kyungsoo dengan menunjukkan satu halaman di majalah olahraga. Diikutinya Kyungsoo yang sedang mondar mandir kesana kemari, terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan anak sulungnya dengan benar._

" _Iya, bagus."_

" _Kata teman-teman klub, merk ini paling bagus. Kuat, tahan lama. Tidak gampang jebol." Jongin senyum-senyum meski Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menatapnya. "Warnanya juga bagus. Menyala begitu, Ma. Nih, yang merah ini keren sekali."_

 _Sehun tiba-tiba menyeletuk. Nyaring sekali. "Hyung ada maksud, tuh, Ma!"_

 _Jongin mendelik pada adiknya, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangkal._

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menonjok ulu hati Kyungsoo setelah ia resapi percakapan tersebut lebih dalam lagi.

"Mungkin saat itu dia berusaha merayu diam-diam supaya kita membelikannya." Kyungsoo menunduk, lebih memilih menatap tumpukan belanjaan mereka di dalam troli daripada sepasang sepatu _sport_ merah yang berdiri sombong disana, seolah tengah menghakimi ketidakpeduliannya pada sulung mereka. "Tapi aku tidak pernah sadar… Betapa bodohnya…"

Chanyeol mengelus kepala istrinya dengan sayang, menyadari mata sembab yang nyaris bengkak itu kembali mengeluarkan airmata.

"Sudahlah. Jangan diingat lagi. Yang penting sekarang kita ulang lagi semuanya dari awal, ya?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Masih enggan mengangkat wajah, bahkan ketika Chanyeol mendudukkannya di bangku terdekat dan memanggil pramuniaga untuk meminta sepatu _sport_ tersebut dengan nomor dan warna berbeda. Merah yang bernomor sesuai dengan Jongin, hijau dengan nomor yang sesuai untuk Sehun.

"Kita ulang semuanya dari awal," tegas Chanyeol, berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi dengan istrinya yang masih duduk. "Detil apapun yang kita lewatkan tentang anak-anak, bahkan tentang kita masing-masing, akan kita ulang semuanya dari awal. Maka katakan saja padaku semua yang kau pikirkan mulai detik ini, Soo."

Barulah Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah, menatap Chanyeol lurus di mata. "Apapun?" Tanyanya, yang dibalas anggukan meyakinkan dari Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terlihat bingung, menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbisik malu,

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak beli baju."

Membuat Chanyeol tertawa lagi.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kembali terlihat lucu di matanya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Chanyeol kembali merasakan detakan ketika mata bulat jernih itu menatapnya lurus dan menuntut seakan mencari pengakuan dosa.

Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol akhirnya mengiyakan apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh para koleganya.

Perang mereka yang tak beralasan sebenarnya hanya karena sedikit kejenuhan.

 _Dan jenuh itu sebenarnya mudah dihapuskan._

Hanya dengan sedikit mengulang apa yang pernah mereka lakukan di masa paling manis, Chanyeol langsung saja merasa jatuh lagi.

Kyungsoo yang terlihat tangguh namun mudah meleleh di dalamnya seperti kembali mengesankan kencan pertama mereka yang kacau.

Tentu saja kebanyakan karena ulah Do Kyungsoo, sekarang telah berubah menjadi Park, yang hanya tahu menyakiti orang dengan mulut sarkasnya sementara seluruh kendali kencan mereka adalah Chanyeol si 'gugupan' yang memegang.

Saking gugupnya ia dalam mengenang kencan pertama mereka yang penuh drama, Chanyeol tanpa sadar langsung mengucap ringan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kenapa cara bicaramu begitu? Seperti kencan pertama dulu saja." Celetukan itu membuatnya mendapat sikutan menyakitkan lagi di perut, tapi Chanyeol hanya akan tertawa lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini.

Ia segera saja dapat berpikir dengan percaya diri, bahwa keluarga bahagia mereka akan dapat diselamatkan kembali.

* * *

Chanyeol memakirkan mobil dan mematikan mesinnya, lalu menoleh gugup pada Kyungsoo.

"T-tunggu disini."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, bingung, tetapi itu tidak lama ketika Chanyeol beranjak keluar dan berlari memutari mobil, kemudian pintu di sampingnya telah dibukakan Chanyeol dari luar.

"Ayo, _Princess_." Chanyeol menatapnya lembut dan Kyungsoo terperangah, mata bulatnya semakin terbuka lebar. "Anak-anak sudah menunggu kita di dalam."

Chanyeol terlihat seperti dalam adegan kencan pertama mereka, dengan gugup membukakan pintu dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil, hanya untuk berakhir tersandung dan mereka berdua jatuh menimpa satu sama lain.

Benar-benar kencan pertama yang kacau.

Khas Park Chanyeol yang mudah rikuh dan tidak tahu cara mengeskpresikan perasaan selain dengan tertawa.

"Tenang, yang ini tidak akan jatuh." Seringai Chanyeol menunjukkan kalau pria jangkung itu juga memikirkan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Dari pipi hingga telinga Kyungsoo bersemburat merah—airmatanya bahkan hampir menetes jatuh.

Terlalu banyak kebahagiaan yang dia dapatkan hari ini dan Kyungsoo tidak sanggup menahan perasaan yang meluap-luap dalam dadanya. Rasanya dia mungkin bisa tenggelam dalam sungai airmatanya sendiri.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju pintu, berangkulan mesra, mengabaikan raungan serak familier dari dalam rumah mereka. Beranggapan jika itu hanya Sehun yang menangis karena bertengkar dengan kakaknya, Chanyeol dengan wajah cerah membuka kunci pintu, membawa masing-masing dua kantung besar penuh belanjaan di tangannya dan dia dengan Kyungsoo yang mengikuti di belakang menuju kamar anak-anak mereka.

"Kami pulang, _babie_ s—"

PRAK

Kantung-kantung di tangan Chanyeol jatuh bersamaan dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang jatuh di belakangnya.

Chanyeol terperangah, matanya nanar.

Sehun, seakan tidak peduli akan isakan tertahan dari ibunya yang terduduk di depan pintu toiletnya atau ayahnya yang tengah berjalan mendekat, masih meraung-raung dengan seragamnya yang penuh darah dimana-mana.

Masih duduk di tengah-tengah lantai toilet dengan bak yang penuh dengan air merah disampingnya.

Dan dipelukannya ada tubuh kaku Jongin.

Dengan pergelangan tangan yang tersayat dan sebuah kertas lecek penuh darah di genggamannya.

Yang sekarang ikut diraungi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 _ **Papa, Mama, aku yang menghamili Sehun.**_

 _ **Kami saling mencintai.  
**_

 _ **Jangan pukul dia.**_

 _ **Jangan suruh dia gugurkan bayiku.  
**_

 _ **Benci saja aku.  
**_

 _ **Aku akan mati, jadi biarkan mereka berdua hidup.  
**_

 _ **Tolong jangan sakiti Sehun.  
**_

 _ **Tolong jangan bercerai.  
**_

 _ **Sehun tertekan.**_

.

.

.

"Jongin akan melakukan apa saja demi melihat adiknya sebahagia ini. _Dia akan melakukan apa saja demi membuat orangtuanya kembali harmonis_."

.

.

.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir tentang Chanyeol yang macam-macam.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak pernah menuduh Kyungsoo yang macam-macam.

Seharusnya mereka selalu harmonis dari awal.

 _Dan tidak akan ada kejadian atas penyesalan yang terlambat seperti ini._

.

.

.

 _Sayangnya, sebentuk kenangan sebuah keluarga bahagia dari masa lalu yang ingin mereka ulangi dari awal itu—_

 **Tidak akan pernah terwujud.**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **[cici fu] [park28sooyah] [diyokim] [risyolmayo] [mliani2704** **] [soon2thebae] [vixya] [dyodhe12] [Kaisooship] [KimJee] [kyukyucha] [hkysg] [bluedyo2112] [Atoo] [thedjvagon] [exosehun94]**

 _ **And everyone who read, favorite, and followed this story.**_

 _ **Sorry for the ending. But this is the plot that I've arranged from the first, and I believe that it's the best 'revenge' for everyone.**_

 _ **Well,**_ **exosehun94** _ **, you were guessed right.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. I hope you're understand the story. Much m**_ _ **uch love for y'all!**_

 _ **(wait! there's still some additional end added by Yifan.)**_

 **Sukabumi—16.06.2018  
byunpies**

* * *

 **The End for Everyone**

Yixing tengah bercerita sembari sesegukkan. Di hadapannya, Kyungsoo jatuh tergugu, tidak peduli akan Joonmyeon yang berusaha menghibur dan menariknya bangkit.

Demi ibu dari keluarga Park yang tampak tidak kuasa menerima kenyataan lain lagi, Yifan akhirnya mengakhiri cerita anaknya dengan hati-hati.

"Maafkan kami yang terlambat memberi tahu, Kyungsoo."

Park Kyungsoo tidak menangis. Ia hanya terduduk di lantai, pandangannya jauh menerawang kosong. Ia mungkin sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis.

Di sebelahnya, dengan wajah bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis yang membuatnya nyaris tak dikenali lagi, Park Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum. "Bukan salah kalian, hyung."

Yifan hendak mengatakan kalimat menghibur lainnya ketika pintu kamar rawat di hadapan mereka terbuka dan memperdengarkan raungan serak yang menggema mengerikan,

"HYUUUUUUUUUUNGGGG!"

Lalu sunyi senyap.

Seperti tidak pernah mendengar teriakan itu, Chanyeol tergopoh-gopoh langsung menyambut orang-orang berjas putih yang keluar dari sana.

"Pasien terpaksa kami beri obat bius." Yifan bisa mendengar beberapa dari mereka menjelaskan. "Kami telah mengungsikan seluruh barang yang sekiranya membahayakan. Beberapa perawat tambahan akan kami kirimkan untuk menjaga selnya. Mohon awasi pasien lebih ketat lagi, dia mungkin masih menyimpan benda tajam lainnya."

Kyungsoo masih bergeming di lantai bahkan ketika dokter dan para perawat itu melewatinya dengan ribut. Dia seakan telah tuli dari seluruh kebisingan dunia, telah buta dari seluruh kesilauan dunia, _tepat setelah detik kebenaran itu dihembuskan dari orang lain._

Yifan melihat Chanyeol mendekati jendela di pintu kamar rawat sembari menangis dalam diam. Mata bulatnya terpaku ke dalam sana, mungkin tengah mengamati sosok tubuh yang terikat di kasurnya sendiri. Yifan cepat-cepat menarik anak istrinya menjauh, tidak membiarkan mereka melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana lebih lama lagi.

"Chanyeol, kalau tidak ada yang dibutuhkan lagi, kami duluan."

Pria sekaligus ayah yang tengah berduka itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan lamban.

"Pulanglah, hyung. Terima kasih sudah menjenguk Sehun."

Yifan menghela Joonmyeon dan Yixing sedikit kasar. Ia tahu istri dan anaknya yang berhati lembut tidak ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan keluarga Park yang sangat kacau balau ini, tapi dia tidak ingin berbaik hati lebih lama.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lemah dan ia kembali menatap ke dalam kamar rawat di hadapan mereka.

Joonmyeon sempat membungkuk dan memeluk sang ibu Park yang masih terduduk diam di koridor. "Kyungsoo, kami pulang dulu."

Namun sama sekali tidak ada respon.

Yifan cepat-cepat mendorong keluarganya berjalan menuju parkiran tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa mereka ditinggal sendiri?" Joonmyeon terdengar khawatir dan tidak rela. Ia memang begitu, terlalu peduli pada semua orang, seolah seluruh dunia adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Yifan menoleh sementara ia merogoh kantung celana, mencari kunci mobil. "Luhan dan Baekhyun akan datang sebentar lagi, mungkin Sehun akan tenang bila dengan mereka."

Ucapannya itu membuat eskpresi Joonmyeon semakin sedih. "Dalam rangka waktu sebentar itu, Sehun bisa saja mencoba bunuh diri lagi. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo butuh seseorang untuk terus mempertahankan akal sehat mereka." Joonmyeon menahan tangan suaminya yang tengah memasukkan kunci. "Sayang, mungkin kita harus menemani mereka sampai Luhan datang."

"Tidak, Joonie." Yifan tidak bisa membiarkan anak istrinya melihat kejadian mengerikan seperti itu lebih lama lagi, jadi dia dengan sedikit paksa mendorong Joonmyeon masuk ke bangku penumpang dan anaknya segera saja mengikuti.

Yixing masih sesegukkan bahkan ketika mobil sudah dinyalakan dan semua orang terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, aku akan lebih cepat cerita pada kalian." Suaranya terdengar begitu putus asa hingga Joonmyeon menoleh ke belakang dan ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Oh, sayangku, Xing-ie, tidak ada dari semua ini yang adalah salahmu."

"Salahku karena tidak mencegah Jongin memukuli semua orang yang menghina hubungannya dengan Sehun." Yixing mengeraskan tangisnya seiring deruman mobil yang meningkat, juga tangis ibunya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Salahku karena tidak pernah memberitahu orangtua mereka akan kebenarannya. Salahku tidak pernah bertindak apa-apa untuk mereka semua, Mom."

Yifan sama sekali tidak bicara apa-apa. Pun ketika akhirnya di tengah jalan Joonmyeon memaksa pindah ke belakang supaya dia bisa memeluk anak mereka yang tidak mampu berhenti dari tangisnya sendiri, ia masih tetap tidak bilang apa-apa.

Yifan hanya terus menjalankan mobilnya. Hendak menjauh dari rumah sakit jiwa tersebut, mencoba mengenyahkan teriakan pilu bungsu keluarga Park yang terus saja menggaung dalam kepalanya, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya yang masih saja menyalahkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo meski telah melihat betapa banyak mereka menderita karenanya.

Wu Yifan tidak sanggup menatap penderitaan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tanpa harus menyalahkan seluruh kesalahan mereka.

Harusnya mereka mencari tahu alasan anak-anaknya berubah sedrastis ini.

Harusnya mereka mencari tahu alasan Jongin berkelahi.

Harusnya mereka tidak pernah bertengkar.


End file.
